Harry Potter and the American Wizard
by Billy salisbury
Summary: A new threat has arisen 20 years after Voldemort died. Except this threat is far worse then Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few old friends will join James Daniels, from America, on a hunt for the all powerful wizard, Will.


**Harry Potter and the American Wizard**

**Billy Salisbury**

A Fan Fiction Novella Trilogy

Part One

Harry Potter and The American Wizard

Billy Salisbury

Fan Fiction

Part One of the Trilogy

Dedicated to all the Harry Potter Fan fiction Writers in the world.

Dedicated to J.K. Rowling

Table of Contents

Chapter 1- Dumbledore's Portrait

Chapter 2- The Resurrection Stone

Chapter 3- Hogwarts Infiltrated

Chapter 4- Albus and James

Chapter 5- The Burrow

Chapter 6- The New Type of Magic

Chapter 7- The Straw Hat

Chapter 8- Returned to the Dead

Chapter 9- The American Fugitive

Chapter 10- Werewolf Guards

Chapter 11- War at the Full Moon

Chapter 12- Will

Chapter 13- The Salem Guard

Chapter 14- Family Reunion

Chapter 15- Fight or Die Trying

Chapter 16- Will Takes Control

**Chapter 1- Dumbledore's Portrait**

He traveled many miles to finally unravel all the secrets between Harry Potter and Voldemort. They had many, and when he finally found where the last deathly hallow was, he started making the final plan. James Daniel had traveled from America, on a hunt for knowledge in which he did not have. For three years now he has been working towards an ultimate goal. A goal In which he can not complete on his own. So, to begin his great search for the secrets between the two, he went to England.

He laid in a warm, cozy, and all together homey bed late one night. Except this was not home, this was a very foreign place to him. He was in the middle of the forbidden forest. He had erected a house out of thin air merely minutes ago. He of course put many protective spells around it when he created this structure. It was late, possibly two-thirty, he did not know. Suddenly he shot out of bed and ran out of the dark room. He followed a long hallway draped in many paintings of witches and wizards. Finally he reached the end and pointed his wand at the door on the right.

The door transformed into a bluish liquid which stood where the door was moments ago. He walked through as causally as if he was walking through his own front door. On the other side was not another bedroom, or a bathroom, or even a study, but an office. The office had a desk in the middle with a throne like chair on the opposite from the door. Silver trinkets were placed all over, along with books and moving objects. On the walls were many portraits with witches and wizards sleeping in chairs. James's arrival had not awoken any of them as it was silent.

The door in which he arrived in was not the bluish liquid in which the one he entered was. It was just solid oak with a brass handle. He walked with dedication straight over towards the desk and looked around on the desk for a minute until he looked up at a portrait of a very old man, with half-moon spectacles and a nose that looked as if it had been broken more then once. He laid in the picture slouched over the end of his chair, snoring quietly.

"Albus Dumbledore!" James bellowed. " Wake up, I have business that needs attended to and it can not be finished without your help!" All the portraits awoke and stared at the stranger. " Who do you think you are? Marching into the Headmasters' Office and disturbing us all!" Said Phineas Nigellus Black in a rather rude voice.

"It's quiet all right Phineas, I am obviously needed, and so I will help this man to the best of my abilities." Dumbledore's soft and calm voice shocked James for a second until he got his voice back and said " I'm going to be blunt, I need you to tell me where Harry Potter dropped the Resurrection Stone, 19 years ago."

" I'm am afraid I cannot help you sir." Dumbledore said this so matter-of-factly that it angered James even more. " And why is that?" He asked. " Because, it is better left lost, then in your hands I'm afraid." "But I must ask, why is it you are looking for it?" Dumbledore truly did seemed puzzled and ready to listen, and James was defiantly ready to tell.

" I will tell you, but the rest of them cannot hear." As James said this he pointed at the other portraits. " We are in luck, there is a simple spell that can stop them from hearing us, Muffliato, if I am correct." Dumbledore said. " Also, what is your name?" " My name is James Daniel, I come from America." James rushed the words out quietly, obviously eager to hear about the Resurrection Stone.

"America? That's very far away. Anyway, I'm sad to announce even if you use Muffliato on the other portraits, nothing is going to stop them from just entering my portrait, James."

At these words, James gave Dumbledore's portrait a look that said, "You wanna bet?" James pulled out his wand and said, _Muffliato, _and then pointed it at Dumbledore's portrait, and sent a spell that seemed to encase the border of the portrait. "That will not let any of them enter." James said. "Where did you acquire this magic?" The fake Dumbledore asked. "We will get to that soon enough, let me begin my story." "Very well"

James finished telling his story about forty-five minutes later. "See Dumbledore, that Is why I need the Resurrection Stone! And the Elder Wand as well!" Shouted James. James thought he saw a bit of sympathy in Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. "You do seem to have a very nice plan set out. It will hopefully defeat him, and the hopefully change things forever." Dumbledore sighed. " You must hide it after this is all over, as well with the Elder wand. I have worked hard to keep them secret." "Of course, Albus." A tear, formed in the corner of James eye. " Anything, just please tell me."

Dumbledore stared at James for a few minutes, then seemed to come to his senses. "I think what you are doing is for." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "For the greater good. Just promise me no one will get hurt." James looked at Dumbledore. Then looked away. "I cannot promise that." Dumbledore laughed, a weak laugh. "The stone is near a clearing, where many Acromantula currently live. It should be on the ground somewhere near the opening of the clearing. I'm sure the spiders will not be a problem?" Dumbledore asked. "No I will easily take care of them." James opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore spoke first. " The Elder Wand is in my tomb." "I will not disturb your body." Dumbledore looked at James and said. " I wish you luck, and once you acquire the Invisibility Cloak from Harry, you will be ready I think. Now leave me be, I need my sleep."

At these words Dumbledore closed his eyes and slouched over the side of the chair in the portrait again. James pointed his wand at Dumbledore's portrait again, and the spell that encased the border of the picture disappeared. He got rid of the Muffliato spell, only to immediately be yelled at by Phineas. " What was that all about Albus!" "Who is this mad man?"

Dumbledore remained still, James was sure he was fake sleeping. Then he turned towards the door. Pointed his wand at it once again. The bluish liquid took place of the door, and he walked through it. He was back in the small wooden house in the middle of the forest. He looked out a window and saw a unicorn walking through some bushes. He knew it could not see him, for his spell was too strong. But he had a strange feeling it was like a warning of the danger that lies ahead of him.

If all went as planned hopefully he would have all the Hallows by sun down. Eventually his master plan would be completed. He went over the plans in his head many times. Then he sat down at a desk in a room directly across the hall. He wrote.

_Dear Will,_

_I am writing to you for at least the twentieth time. I will not send this, as I know it will not reach you. One day I hope to tell you all I have written in these letters in person. I know I should hate you. I love you son. My plan is in effect. I will win, I will not lose. I must avenge your mother and sister. I only wish you were with me to do so. I know now that you are dead. I will never see the boy I raised and laughed with throughout the years ever again. I am sorry._

_Your Father_

_James Daniel_

He folded the parchment in half then tucked it into an envelope full of other letters. Then pulled out a second sheet of paper and wrote.

_The Plan_

_1. Find the Resurrection Stone_

_2. Get the Elder wand_

_3. Take control of Hogwarts_

_4. Capture Harry Potter's kids_

_5. Disarm Harry Potter_

_6. Bring back to life the two greatest wizards of all time, Dumbledore and Voldemort. _

Chapter 2- The Resurrection Stone

It was around eight-thirty when he woke up, perfect he thought. The students would be all in the castle, and its too cold this morning to go outside. It was late February, he hadn't been keeping track of the dates lately, because he had been so busy. But now finally was the day, the day his master plan will take place. First thing on the agenda is get the Resurrection Stone from the small clearing where the Acromantula live.

He went downstairs and flicked his wand at the dining room table. Empty bowls of food which he had eaten last night lay on the table. As he flicked his wand they moved to the sink and started washing themselves. Mean while he pointed his wand at the stove and it start making eggs and bacon for breakfast. While he waited for his food, he turned on the Radio. "This is Potter Watch! Going strong for about 19 years now! Not anymore do we just talk about Harry Potter, we talk about everything that's new in the wizarding world! First thing first is Kingsley Shacklebolt, our great minister of magic, has announced the building of a statue that will represent the second wizarding war with Voldemort. With the help of Harry Potter, he has picked four of the most important people from the war. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Dobby the house-elf."

James turned off the Radio and went to eat his breakfast. As he was eating he was thinking about his wife and his daughter. His wife's name was Jolene and his daughter's name was Mary. He missed them both very dearly. Not one day goes by when he does not think about them.

When he finished breakfast he went upstairs and gathered his things in one small bag which had an enchantment which made the inside much bigger then it should have been. Then he walked out the front door and flicked his wand behind him. As he did this the entire house was covered in a thick black smoke. You could not see past it at all. When it finally cleared the entire house was gone. No imprint was left on the ground and trees had suddenly seemed to fully grown where it had been.

Using his wand he found his way toward the clearing. After he had been walking for about ten minutes he heard what sounded like hundreds of horses running towards him. When he looked around he found hundreds of half man, half horses charging at him, they were centaurs. And just as quickly as he heard them, they had surrounded him. "What do you want!" James said with more courage then he felt. "Why are you in our land! One of our own has just been murdered by a wizard! That must be you!" said a short and rather plump centaur.

"I have not murdered anyone, nor do I need to. I am simply in the forest for one reason." He quickly thought of a lie. " To get rid of the Acromantula." he started the fat centaur directly in his big black eyes. " I believe he is not the one, besides he is doing us a favor, getting rid of those beasts." "Tamos, do you truly believe that? He looks rough, he smells like a killer." said another red haired centaur. " I am sure, and do not use you nose as a sense. We are not dogs."

"Would you centaurs like to help me get rid of these Acromantula?" James regretted saying it as soon as he it came out of his mouth. "Help, help you? You're a filthy human! We would never help you, do we look like house elves!" Tamos spat at him. "No I was merely hoping we could make this forest a better place together. "It was not Tamos or the red headed centaur who spoke this time, but a rather large, half giant looking human. " What're you doin' surroundin' this poor bloke?"

"Hagrid, leave, this is our business not yours." Tamos said. "I bet he killed Bane! We've had our eyes on him since the second war!" the red headed centaur accused. "Oh shut up Haffweld, I don' kill no one!" Hagrid then turned toward James. " Who are you?" James answered quickly. " I'm James, I am going to kill the Acromantula." "What! Kill? No you most certainly are not!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Hagrid they are becoming a bigger problem every day!" "Shut up Tamos, I started the whole lot of them. No one will be killin' today!" Tamos looked offended but replied gracefully. " Alright, well then at least remove them from the forest. I am getting sick and tired of having to kill one of those ten foot beast every other day." Hagrid looked back at James. "Alrigh' I say we move the whole lot up in the mountains."

James thought it over for a minute and agreed. " Good-bye James the human, we will remember you have helped us." As Tamos said this he turned around and galloped off into the forest, all the other centaurs followed. When they were all finally gone Hagrid spoke. " Where you sent by the Ministry or something'?" "Uh, yes, I was." Hagrid must not of believed him because as they started walking towards the clearing he kept glancing at James.

"We are almost here, look for the little spiders first, they like." A two foot long spider jumped on Hagrid in the middle of his speech. James whipped his wand out and pointed it at the spider. _"Stupefy!" _The spider flew off Hagrid and hit the ground hard with a spine tingling crunch. "Let me do some magic that'll send them all of to the mountains."

James did a three sixty turn with his wand in the air meanwhile mumbling words, then suddenly like a thousands of people just disapparated, a huge mixer of small cracks were heard all around. "Oi! What'd you do!" Hagrid yelled at James. " Calm down, I just disapparated them all!" " That's impossible, you have to be touching them to apparate them!" James smiled. "Let's just say I'm a good wizard, okay?"

James started walking towards the entrance of the clearing, he was looking for the smallest glint of light. The sun just wasn't bright enough this far in the forest. So he said "_Lumos." _His wand lit up brightly and then he flicked his wand towards the canopy of trees. The light shot off the end of his wand and hovered about fifteen feet in the air in a ball of bright blue light.

"What're you lookin' for?" asked Hagrid. " A small stone, Dumbledore said it'd be in a golden ring." "DUMBLEDORE! You've been talkin' to Dumbledore." "Yes I have, well his portrait. Is that a problem?" Hagrid looked taken back. "No, of course not. I jus' how have you been in his, well, Professor Mcgonagall's office?" James merely glance at Hagrid and said " I have my ways."

They looked for what seemed to be hours, when finally Hagrid announced he found it. " Look, I've found it. Why's it got that big crack righ' down the middle?" " I don't know, but this is defiantly it." James's face lit up at the sight of it. He let his excitement get the best of him. He didn't think properly and just squeezed it in his hand.

It happened too fast for him to react. Suddenly two misty figures appeared in front of him and Hagrid. One had a long silver beard and one had many snake like features. Slowly they gained color and became solid. When finally James realized what had happened he yelled for them to go away. It was too late. Voldemort and Dumbledore were slowly materializing in front him. He thought for a moment. Its not all bad, Dumbledore will help him take the school. Or will he, that would make him look very bad. And after all James did not even know if he could get Voldemort to help him either.

"James! What is this?" Dumbledore looked furious. " Why have you brought me back! I did not ask for this!" James felt horrible. He had not told Dumbledore, that all along he planned on bringing him back.

" I need your help, and you too Voldemort." Voldemort looked puzzled but impressed. " You bring me back to this earth for what reason?" James looked into Voldemort's red snake like eyes. " I need your help, this is your one chance to clear your name somewhat." Voldemort laughed, his old high pitched cold laugh. " My name is already ruined, every witch or wizard hates my guts! There will be no clearing my name!"

"Tom, may I suggest you listen, because you have been given a second chance at life, and this man, James, holds the power to stop it anytime he wants." He turned his pale face towards Dumbledore. "I have no wand, just tell me why you have brought me back James?" James spoke calmly even though he knew Voldemort was thinking every possible way to escape right now. " I will give you life, if you help me with, uh, a mission I need help with." Voldemort laughed again. " You choose me because I have exceptional powers, that most wizards do not? Am I correct?" James nodded. " Well then I will help you, but it seems Albus does not particularly enjoy being brought back from the dead." Dumbledore's face was dark, he obviously didn't want be back. James could tell.

Hagrid had been sitting quiet in utter bewilderment. Every once and a while he would mutter "but how?" "Wait what?" Dumbledore smiled every time. Then after an awkward silence, Dumbledore spoke. "Nice to see you again Hagrid. How's Care of Magical Creatures going?" Hagrid looked surprised by the casualness of Dumbledore's question. "It's err good." Dumbledore smiled again. Then looked at James. " I have no choice now I suppose." Dumbledore looked away looking sorrow.

"I need a wand." Voldemort told James. "As does Dumbledore, but you don't see him saying anything, do you?" James snickered at this. " Don't worry, once we get to Hogwarts I'll make you a wand, and you wont be able to kill or use any dark magic with it so don't even try, you'll only make a fool of yourself." Voldemort felt angry that he was not in charge or that he was being talked to like a child. "We are going to Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. "Yes we are." James replied.

They started walking up to Hogwarts, when finally Hagrid asked. "Why are we goin' to Hogwarts?" James looked towards Dumbledore for answers. " Hagrid, we are going to take control of the school and take Harry Potter kids. No one will be hurt. Will you please trust me." Dumbledore said this rather quickly for Hagrid's liking, because he suddenly pulled out a huge wand and pointed it at James.

"I'm sorry professor I will not do this!" James pulled out his own wand while Dumbledore spoke. " Hagrid please, no one will be hurt, just trust me. We need to give off a false impression. Me and you can stay in your hut. Then these two will go attack." Dumbledore knew he said wrong, but it was too late. "ATTACK, I'm very sorry for this sir." He pointed his huge wand at James, and started to say a spell. "_Incarcerous!" _James was faster. Ropes appeared in mid air and wrapped around Hagrid.

"Sir, why are you doin' this?" Hagrid looked terrified. "Hagrid, it will all be fine, I promise. And when did you get a wand." Hagrid made a small grin. "'bout a year ago, started usin' kwikspell to catch up on my other years I missed at Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave a weak smile.

"So were going to take control of Hogwarts, and capture Harry Potter's children?" Voldemort asked. "Yes." Dumbledore and James both answered. "Alright, I must follow your orders." He said this with a rather evil grin, which James did not like.

With the stone the four of them walked toward the castle, with the exception of Hagrid who was floating behind them still wrapped in tight ropes. The trees finally started opening up more and more until they saw the grassy lawn. Then they made it to Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore and the floating Hagrid went inside it without bidding farewell. It was about two-thirty, and some students were outside.

"We will need to use a disillusionment charm so no one will see us. Which means I need to make you a wand." As James finished talking he walked over to a tree and pull of a branch about a foot long. Using some kind of magic Voldemort had never heard of, he made a wand for Voldemort right there right then. "Now don't use any dark magic or unforgivable curses like I said, you'll only look like a fool."

So after this they both cast the charm on themselves and walked off towards Hogwarts. James, felt the plan was going alright, but suddenly fear grew inside of him. He thought to himself. "What if he is even stronger now then he was three years ago. What if even with the elder wand I cant stop him."

Chapter 3- Hogwarts Infiltrated

" Professor, why are you doin' this?" Hagrid asked. "Because Hagrid, It must be done, I am hoping no one will get hurt." Hagrid still was not satisfied and continued on the topic. "But sir, Voldemort is back, that man brough' him back. And you worked so hard tryin' to get rid of him!" Dumbledore looked impressed. " Hagrid, I am very pleased by your loyalty, but I am not pleased by your lack of trust in me." Hagrid seemed to go quiet.

After about 5 minutes Dumbledore looked at Hagrid and noticed the ropes still wrapping around him. "Would you like me to help you remove those?" Hagrid nodded quickly. Dumbledore walked over to him and started pulling at the ropes. When Hagrid was finally loose he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going Hagrid." Hagrid turned around towards Dumbledore. "To save Harry Potter's kids." "I thought I just told you they will be alright." Dumbledore looked in Hagrid's big bushy face. "Sir, I can't listen to you, Harry Potter loves his children, I must not let this happen." Hagrid reached for the door but stopped when he noticed Dumbledore getting up.

"I don't wanna hurt you professor." Hagrid said. "Nor do I want to be hurt." Hagrid started for the door again. " Hagrid, I am sorry." Dumbledore pulled out a huge wand, Hagrid's wand, and pointed it at Hagrid. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Hagrid fell to the ground hard. A loud crash echoed around the small hut. Dumbledore pointed Hagrid's wand at Hagrid. He made Hagrid float over to his bed. Dumbledore placed Hagrid's wand on the table and walked towards the door.

He felt relieved to be back at Hogwarts. The lake, the lawn, everything felt amazing. But yet he still felt much dread, more dread then he ever experienced in his years of living. He knew he needed a wand. It seemed James forgot to make him one. So he decided he would save James a trip and go get his wand from the tomb. He set off in a brisk towards the lake in which the tomb sat next to.

He passed a first year who merely started at him like he was some kind of freak in a costume. He smiled, again not a full smile, but a weak and quiet depressing smile. When he finally reached the tomb he pushed the top off hard. It fell to the ground next to the marble coffin. He saw his bones, sitting there and remembered that this should be impossible, but yet he was standing there staring at the bones of his own body. There on top of the bones, intertwined in between his fingers was his wand. The Elder wand.

He grabbed it and put the tomb back together. Then he made himself invisible. He felt the sensation of being put under the disillusionment charm and set off towards the castle. He was not sure how he would find James and Voldemort, but quite frankly he did not care. He just wanted to see Hogwarts again, which for many, was a true home. A place of belonging.

James and Voldemort made it to the big front doors of the castle when they finally took of the disillusionment charm. James mumbled some words and a Bright orange light shot out of his wand. It covered the entrance like a net. Then just like that it was gone. Voldemort was quite sure no one could get out of the castle. Then James pointed his wand in the air, and mumbled the same words. _"Janilaqueum." _The orange lights shot out of his wand again and flew out of sight towards the other entrances.

"Come on." James said waving Voldemort towards the entrance. They walked through it like nothing was there, but once they got on the other side the entrance behind them had turned into solid brick. "How did you do that?" Voldemort asked. "Later." James replied.

James walked straight into the Great Hall which was empty. He then pointed his wand at the ceiling above the chairs where the staff ate. He shot a spell at it and it exploded. So loud that everyone in the castle was bound to hear it, as well as anyone in Hogsmade. James pointed his wand at his own throat and said _"Sonorus." _His voice boomed towards the end of the word.

Then James spoke and his voice was loud and clear. It was so loud the great hall shook with every word and some glass broke on the windows surrounding it. "Hogwarts is now under attack. I encourage you to stay put and no one will be hurt. Send me Albus and James Potter in the Great Hall." James then pointed his wand at his throat again and said _"Quietus."_

Just as James had expected many more then two boys came to the great hall, but in fact it seemed every teacher was at the entrance in no time. Standing in the front of them all, Professor Mcgonagall. She looked at James and then at Voldemort. She shot a stunning spell at Voldemort but James quickly blocked it.

"Headmistress, I urge you to stop and just give me the two boys, I do not want to hurt you." James said. " Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mcgonagall scowled at James. "Making someone look exactly like Voldemort and bringing him in this castle." James smiled. " No I am afraid not. This is Voldemort." Mcgonagall looked at Voldemort and spat at him. "How dare you spit at Lord Voldemort!" This time Mcgonagall smiled. " Lord? You lost, you are nothing but a fool!"

Voldemort became enraged, he pointed his wand at Mcgonagall and yelled. _"Avada Kedavra!" _Instead of shooting the normal green spell at her, Voldemort was suddenly surrounded in thick purple smoke. When it cleared he appeared to be wearing clown clothes and had a red rubber ball attached to his nose. "Did I not tell you Voldemort, that if you tried anything you would only make a fool of yourself?" James said all with a smile on his face. "Get rid of this!" Voldemort demanded.

James flicked his wand in Voldemort's direction and he returned to his snake-like self. Suddenly a man walked up from behind Mcgonagall and said. "If you're the one in charge, who are you?" The few laughs around the room died away instantly. "I am James Daniel, and who might you be?" The man opened his mouth to speak but instead Voldemort spoke. "That is Neville Longbottom. He killed my snake." Neville shot Voldemort a surprised look. "Yes, I did. How is it that you are back?"

"I brought him back Neville." James answered. " This does not matter, why are you here?" Mcgonagall asked. "Haven't I already said this? I am here for Harry Potter's children!" "Well you wont be getting them!" Neville yelled.

Neville shot a stunning spell directly at James. He deflected it easily. The rest of the teachers started shooting spells towards James and Voldemort. James put a very powerful Shield charm in front of them. Then while the teachers were trying to work their way around the invisible shield, James was muttering words under his breath again.

James knew what he was doing, and he did not plan on hurting anyone. When he finished the spell it seemed an invisible sphere was protecting Voldemort and himself. James pointed his wand in the air and they suddenly both lifted of the ground. Meanwhile spells were bouncing off the invisible sphere around the two. Professor Flitwick shot a Bat-Bogey Hex and it rebounded right towards Mcgonagall.

She was blasted in the face and knocked off her feet. Flitwick rushed towards her side to help. After this most seemed to give up and James was floating them both towards the massive hole in the ceiling now. But Neville kept shooting spell after spell towards them until finally he got hit with his own stunning spell.

The invisible orb floated them out the castle and they kept rising until they were hundreds of feet above the castle. James made it so his voiced could be heard over the entire school again and said. "You will not win Hogwarts. Give me Albus and James, who will alone be able to walk out the front entrance. If you do not I will destroy more of your precious school." James quieted his voice again and turned to Voldemort. "Go to Dumbledore's Portrait and tell him to tell Harry Potter we have his kids." Voldemort nodded but looked confused on how he would get there. James could tell and pointed his wand at him and he disappeared with a small crack.

James was alone now hundreds of feet in the air, supported by what seemed like nothing. He needed the Elder Wand now. So he said _"Sonorus." _again and boomed. "Dumbledore, meet me by the Quidditch field. That goes for you as well, Albus and James." James made himself float towards the Quidditch field and landed softly in the middle.

He waited for ten minutes until Dumbledore arrived. When he finally was close enough Dumbledore held out his hand which grasped in between his thin fingers was the Elder wand. James reached out and grabbed it and stuffed it under his robe. "Know we wait for Potter." James told Dumbledore. "And his sons of course." Dumbledore looked worried as James said this.

"Your not going to hurt anyone are you?" James looked towards the ground. "Only if his sons are not here within the hour. Twenty minutes passed and Voldemort returned to James and told him the news. "I told Albus's Portrait and he left without a word." James nodded and looked towards the school. "James and Albus are not coming I see."

With these words he rose off the ground once again and floated towards the castle again. He made his way back into the Great Hall through the hole in the ceiling. "You have not given me the boys." he told the small crowd of staff in the Great Hall. "And we wont be!" someone yelled. Many people nodded and James merely said. "Very Well."

And with this he flew back through the hole and floated up again. He pointed his wand at the astronomy tower. Then he shot a spell at it. It exploded with just as much sound as when he destroyed the Great Hall. Bricks and wood fell down as the entire tower slowly crumbled. Screams echoed out across the sky. James did truly feel bad, but this must be done if they do not take him seriously.

He watched until the last of the screams died away and then announced that they have one more half and hour before he blows up another part of the school. It was getting dark and he still only had one of the deathly hallows. Where was Harry Potter? Why had he not arrived yet?

Then like someone was inside his head, he looked towards Hagrid's hut. About a hundred of little dots popped up not far from there. They all seemed to be walking towards the castle. Was Harry Potter with them? He floated over towards them. Lowered himself and said. "Who are you people?" "We are the Ministry of Magic. Who are you?" said a tall black man, known as Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I am James Daniel."

They must have been warned by someone that he was the school's attacker, because they all started shooting spells towards him. Many missed, but the few that did not merely were directed back at the crowd. James knew this was not good. Who had told? He then pulled out his wand again and pointed it at the middle of the crowd. _"Terraquasso!" _

The ground beneath the many ministry officials shook violently, like an earthquake. Many of them fell over and stumbled on other wizards. Some merely ran for cover as trees started to fall as the ground shook even more violently. Soon Hagrid's Hut was starting to fall apart. And Hagrid awoken by the mini-earthquake stumbled outside.

With a wave of his wand, James stopped the earth quake. Then he told them to not try to follow him, as they will not be able to get past a certain invisible line he had drawn. Just then a voice called out from in the crowd. "Where are my sons!"

James turned on the spot to see where the voice came from. "Harry Potter." James smiled. "Your sons will be fine if you agree to come with me." "I will not!" Harry yelled. "Then your sons are in danger." James yelled.

Meanwhile James floated back towards the Quidditch field. When he saw that only two people where standing in it, he grew angry. "Why have they not came!" He yelled. Dumbledore then looked at James with much regret in his eyes. "I do not wish to be part of this anymore James." Dumbledore looked horrible. "You did not tell me any of this would happen." James shot a furious look towards Dumbledore. "My plan isn't exactly going correctly."

Just then James heard a huge crash erupt from behind him. He immediately shot up into the air and watched as the hundred or so ministry people ran towards the school entrance. He floated back down. "What was that?" Voldemort asked. "It seems they all combined there magic to break through my invisible wall. They are going to join the staff in Hogwarts. It looks as if we are going to have to fight."

"Dumbledore you will stay back, as you do not wish to fight." Dumbledore did not say anything but just sat down on the grass. " How are we going to take on about a hundred and fifty witches and wizards, James?" asked Voldemort. "We are going to get help." "From who?" "Your fallen Death Eaters."

Chapter 4- Albus and James

James had already pulled out the Resurrection Stone when Voldemort spoke. "What? They will kill though." "Not if I give them wands like you have." "True, how many will you bring back." Voldemort asked. " I will bring back five, and I am sending the Acromantula in with them." Voldemort looked impressed. "Who will you bring back?" James smiled. "I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley, and Goyle." Voldemort finished very quickly, eager to see his old followers. "You seemed to know this very quickly." James said. "Well of course, they were the most loyal of my followers. At least, in the end."

James squeezed the stone in his palm and five misty figures formed in front of him. "What is this?" Bellatrix yelled. She looked around first at James, then at Voldemort. "How can this be?" "Bellatrix, this man James has brought you and these other four back from the dead." Bellatrix laughed. "I always knew you could defy death my lord!" Voldemort smiled. "You are mistaken, this is the man who brought me back as well." James did not approve Voldemort trying take charge.

"Bellatrix, you died how?" James asked. "I was killed by the blood traitor Molly Weasley!" James started at her. "And how about you?" James pointed at Barty Crouch "Dementer's kiss." "How about you Fenrir?" "I was killed by a overall a concussion from a crystal ball dropped on my head, and I was finished off by a bunch of brats." he looked angry to James. "And You" he motioned to Yaxley. "After the battle I was captured and given the Dementer's kiss as well. I expect I was one of the last ones other then Goyle over there." "Why have you brought us back?" Bellatrix asked. James cleared his throat.

All five of the death eaters turned towards James. He spoke. "I have brought you back to help me take Hogwarts, and find Harry Potter's children." "I am still confused, my lord." said Yaxley, obviously surprised by his ability to speak. "Stop calling him my lord. He is no more powerful then any of you now." James interrupted. "How dare you!" Bellatrix screamed. "Bellatrix, give it up, I am afraid it is true." Voldemort looked away as his death eaters all looked at him in astonishment.

" Now if any of you try to escape I shall know and will kill you. So you will help fight. You will not be able to use any unforgivable curses or any dark magic, if you don't believe me ask your 'lord'." James smiled. Voldemort merely nodded. " Now head towards the school, the Acromantula are on there way now." James ordered. "Wait wont we need wands?" Fenrir Greyback asked. "Oh yes, i nearly forgot."

James pointed his wand towards the forest and five sticks all about a foot long flew into his hand. He threw one at each death eater. Then he mumbled some words and they became nicely cut wands. "How did you do that?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked who had been so confused along with Goyle, he had not spoken for a while. "Never mind, go."

And with that, the five of them headed off towards the school. James motioned for Voldemort to follow. Voldemort did as told and set off with them. James looked towards Dumbledore, who was sitting on the grass still, staring at the ground. "Dumbledore, they will not be able to hurt anyone." he looked up at James. "But you will." Dumbledore looked down again and didn't say another word. James decided he should go up towards the school as well.

He flew above the school once again, and enchanted his voice again, "If you are not willing to come to me Potter, I will get you and your children. There will be a fight. Acromantula and six very skilled witches and wizards are on there way. Will you willingly come to me?" James waited for an answer of some kind. Then suddenly he saw a bright silver stag burst from the hole in the great hall.

It flew towards him and stopped feet in front of him, one word came from it. "No." They were mocking him, they wanted to fight. So he would give them a fight. He shot a spell towards the transfiguration courtyard. It exploded and bricks and stone flew everywhere, many surrounding areas of the courtyard caved in. He heard a few screams. Then the fighting started. He heard spells hitting the castle from bellow. He saw the huge spiders creeping into the entrance hall, some even climbed atop the Great Hall.

He shot another spell towards the lake and water from the lake formed a huge ball in mid air. He directed it towards the greenhouses. When he positioned It directly over them, he flicked is wand and the huge ball dropped. The sound of water and breaking glass echoed around the surrounding mountains. He would win he knew it, but it was nearly completely dark now. He thought he would have all three deathly hallows by now.

He looked towards the Quidditch field and saw one small figure walking towards them. He bolted through the air to meet the figure. The closer he got the less it looked like Harry Potter. When he landed inside the field. It wasn't Harry Potter, it was small Albus Potter. "What are you doing here?" James asked. "I am here, now stop this fighting!" Albus yelled. James could tell it was taking all this small eleven year old boy had to stand up to him. "I will when your father comes."

James didn't need the other boy, Harry would come for this one son. But James was amazing by the courage this small boy had. He reminded him of himself very much. "Albus, why have you come here, aren't you scared?" At these words Dumbledore looked up to watch the two talking. "They wouldn't let me come, so I sneaked off and head here. This fighting is horrible!" Albus began crying. "I wont hurt you, I promise." James smiled at him, but he did not smile back.

James used a spell that made a cage around small Albus. Then he pointed his wand at he cage and made it float along with him towards the Great Hall. When they flew into the hall. Many people screamed. Harry Potter ran towards them and was shooting spells just like Neville was. "Stop!" James bellowed. Harry Potter did not stop. James blasted him off his feet.

"Give me my son!" Harry yelled. "I will if you agree to come with me." James said in a calm voice. "Alright, just let him go and stop this fighting!" James pointed his wand at Harry and he rose in a the air and a cage appeared around him as well. "This battle is over." With these words James flew them out of the Great Hall towards the Quidditch field.

When they landed he pointed his wand towards the castle. Voldemort and the five death eaters appeared in front of them. He then sent the remaining Acromantula back to the mountains. James saw Harry look around and then he saw Voldemort. "WHAT IS THIS! HOW IS HE BACK!" Harry was furious. "Harry." James said. "Calm down, he is here to help."

"Help, how can he help! He's a murderer. And you brought back his death eater's too! Who are you!" James was at a lost for words, but he knew what must be done first.

He pointed his wand towards the death eaters. _"Avada Kedavra!" _The five death eaters all fell to the ground at the same time. "Why did you do that!" Voldemort yelled. "They were just going to be trouble, I have no use for them anymore." Voldemort scowled at James.

Then Dumbledore who was previously unnoticed stood up and walked towards them. "Harry, James has used the Resurrection Stone to bring myself and Voldemort back because we are both very powerful wizards." Harry gave a small gasp as he saw Dumbledore. "Why does he need you, and him, and me?" James began to talk but Dumbledore interrupted. "Something horrible is happening in America, something that will eventually change the world for the worst. And he needs the deathly hallows to help him stop it."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a minute before speaking. "This is crazy, bringing back the most evil wizard ever, and that means he needs the elder wand. Which means, I….I have to die." Harry looked down to the bottom of the cage he was in. Albus shouted "NO!" Dumbledore's face did not change. "Harry Potter, I am going to kill you." James saw Dumbledore grin a little. Then James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart. _"Avada Kedavra." _He toppled back in his cage.

Albus began crying loudly. Meanwhile James pulled out the ring from his pocket and squeezed it in his hand again. Harry Potter slowly materialized in front of them all. "Dad?" Albus said. "Yes its me son." Harry had a mixture of happiness and confusion on his face. "See Harry, it will be alright, but he also needs you to come with." Harry looked taken back. "Me help him, he is just as bad as Voldemort!" James began to speak again, but was interrupted again by Dumbledore. "Harry, he is not evil. This must be done. He now has the Elder wand. He needs the cloak from you." "I left it in my office." Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was siding with James.

"Alright, now we need one person still, your other son." James said. Harry pulled out his wand for this and said _"Sonorus."_ James wondered what he was going to say. "James, this is your father, come to the Quidditch Pitch now!" James saw Harry put his wand away. "So you are going to help me?" James asked. Harry nodded.

When James arrived he was in utter shock to see his younger brother and father in cages. James noticed this and immediately got rid of them. Harry hugged the boy James. As did the boy Albus. "We have all come to an agreement, but I am afraid our work is not done." James said. " Four is not enough for my plan. We need more." "Harry Potter, were are your friends Hermione and Ronald right now?" Harry was again surprised by what James said. "Ron is up at the castle, and Hermione is at home now I am guessing."

James returned to the destroyed Great Hall and found Ron. He brought him back to the Quidditch field and Harry explained everything. Ron agreed to everything. "Alright now, we need your wife Ronald." Ron answered quickly. "She is not coming along." James saw Harry shoot Ron a looked that said. "Shut up she will want to." Ron spoke softly and said. "She at the burrow visiting my family." Then Harry spoke. "Ginny will be there as well."

"Ginny is your wife, Harry?" James asked. "Yes she is." "Then I suppose she should come with us." Harry nodded.

Dumbledore had sat back down on the ground and was looking dreadful. Voldemort was twirling his wand in his fingers. Albus and James were huddled together looking confused. James looked around at all of them. They all looked back. "I Have one thing I must do before we go to the Burrow."

James flew over to Hogwarts again. The last time tonight and hopefully forever. He amplified his voice and spoke to the crowd of people below. "Harry Potter and his sons are safe, aren't you Harry." James waited a moment until he heard another booming voice. "Yes we are, do not worry please, James is here to help. If I am correct, no one is dead. The Astronomy tower was empty as was the transfiguration courtyard and greenhouses. This is not a problem. You will understand why James needed my help soon enough I hope."

James then continued speaking. "I am sorry for this, I will fix Hogwarts. I will leave you alone as well." After these words James pointed the Elder wand at the Great Hall ceiling and muttered. _"Reparo."_ The ceiling fixed itself. He did this for the Astronomy tower as well as the courtyard and greenhouses. Then he flew back to the Quidditch field.

Together, Dumbledore, Voldemort, boy James, Albus, Harry, and Ron huddled around James, who was going to apparate them all to the burrow, but then Harry asked a question. "Where are we going after we get Hermione and Ginny anyway?" James smiled. "We are going to America." It was Ron who spoke next. "Bloody hell, America? That sounds great doesn't it Harry?" Harry nodded. Then Ron spoke again. "I'm still not so sure about bring Voldy home to mum. She's gunna have a fit." James looked at them all and said. "Are you ready?"

Chapter 5- The Burrow

It was late, the sun had gone down. All seven of them had just appeared in the field across the road from the burrow. Ron started towards the house, but James put his hand in front of him and spoke. "We need a plan, from what I've heard, they aren't so keen on Voldemort." Ron nodded and Voldemort pushed his way towards James. "What plan do you have in mind?" Voldemort asked. "I think we will have to hide you while we are here."

Voldemort nodded and shot a glance at Harry. Immediately Harry yelled towards James. "What if he tries to escape?" James grinned. "If he gets too far from me, he will die. As I have brought him back to life." "Does that go for me as well?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes It does, but I don't expect you to run off." Voldemort ignore the remark. "Where will you hide me?"

James turned towards the empty field and pointed his wand at the empty field. He shot a bright white light into the emptiness. A tower about seven stories high appeared. It was made of black stone brick and was circular at the base. He then shot another bright white light right next to it. An exact replica of the tower appeared, except for the stone was white.

"One for each of you. Tom the black. Dumbledore the white." Voldemort glared at James for the saying of the name he hated. "Very clever indeed James." Dumbledore said. "Thank you, but I think I will go to bed." Dumbledore walked towards the front door of the white tower and walked inside.

When the door closed behind him James was sure he heard a small, "Plop." Like Dumbledore had sat on the ground on the other side of the door. He ignored it and started putting charms to conceal the two towers. When he was finally finished, James had become the secret-keeper of the two towers and had told everyone of their existence so they would be able to see them.

Voldemort went into his tower without a word. James looked toward the stars. He thought back to when he was a boy. Meeting Jolene for the first time at school. They were 13 years old. He was awoken from this day dream by a rather loud scream of enjoyment. It seemed that the rest of them had walked to the burrow and where being greeted by a rather plump witch with graying red hair.

He began walking towards the house. When he crossed the road he noticed a new looking garage past the pig pens. This house was as homey and rural as you can get. On one side a forest, on the other an empty field. With one long windy dirt road in between the field and the house. It had pigs, chickens, and what appeared to be gnomes.

The house itself looked as if it was held up by magic as it was very tall and was poked out in some spots where normally the force of gravity would pull it down. He began walking again and reached the door in which they had all just entered.

He pulled the door knob to go in but It disappeared before he grabbed it. Then suddenly a net dropped from somewhere above. He was quick and whipped his wand out just in time to burned the net into nothing. Three red headed men pushed open the door and screamed. _"Stupefy!" _James deflected the spells and they flew off into the distance behind him.

"Dad! He's with us!" Ron yelled from somewhere inside. "Oh, sorry about that, it's a protective charm Molly invented to keep out any erm… unwanted visitors." "Very well, may I come inside?" "Yes, please. Would you like something to drink?" Ron's dad asked. "No I am fine."

James walked over to the table in which many people sat. "Excuse our full house please, um, Mr.?" Said a the plump witch. " Mr. Daniel, or just call me James please. And its quiet alright we will be out of your hair soon enough." Harry looked towards James. James saw his green eyes. "James, we were, err. Well see we planned this whole family reunion at Christmas. So we were wondering if we could stay here a day or two?" Mrs. Weasley looked confused at Harry asking permission to stay.

"Well I suppose, but two days is it. We are on a tight schedule." Harry nodded, and James saw Mr. Weasley shrug his shoulders at Mrs. Weasley. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence. "Shall I introduce everyone to James?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Yes of course"

"Well there's a lot of us, so be prepared." James nodded. Ron pointed to a women at his right. "This is Hermione, my wife, we have two brats, but their at Hogwarts. I bet you gave them quite a scare." Ron and Harry laughed, but everyone else looked puzzled. He started to point at a red-headed women sitting next to the boy Albus, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "What do you mean, quite a scare Ronald. Who is this man." James saw Ron's face screw up thinking of what to say. "Well, he's from America. And we are going to go with him."

"What!" shouted Hermione. "America? And your telling me this now?" Ron backed a few steps away from her, as if he was scared she might hit him. "Yeah, you, me, Harry, Ginny, Dumble." Ron stopped abruptly. "What?" said the red-headed women next to young Albus. "Why have I not heard about this Harry." James decided this was too much and decided to explain the best he could without giving away any valuable information.

"Excuse if I may explain." Everyone looked towards him. James felt a little nervous at the twenty or so pairs of eyes staring at him. "See I need Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to come with to America. There is a problem there, that I need there help with." Mrs. Weasley looked furious. "What is this problem that is so important you must intrude on our family reunion?" James did feel like he shouldn't be here, but all together continued speaking.

"I don't think I can tell you that right now, I am afraid, if I am right, you will find out soon enough. See unfortunately there is a strong chance it will be all over the news within a weeks time." This time even Harry sent James a confused look. James had not told anyone except Dumbledore the true reason they were going to America. He would have to tell them soon.

"Please do not judge me for being so mysterious. I will help around here, do what you need. Cook, clean, build, anything." Mrs. Weasley seemed to think for a moment and said. "You will cook?" James smiled. "Yes, I have been cooking for myself for some time now." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Ron who was still a bit confused decided to continue the introductions. "Anyway this is Ginny, my sister, and Harry's wife, and Albus, Lily, and James's mom." Ginny was sitting to Hermione's right and looked rather angry at the fact she was in a plan that she had no idea about. Ron skipped Albus and pointed to a little girl next to Albus. He was interrupted once again this time by Ginny. "Why are they out of school?" Many people nodded in agreement to the question.

Harry looked baffled and looked towards James. James once again tried his best to explain. "It will all make sense in do time, but I can get Ronald's children as well if you like?" Ron shook his head and said "No need, then we'd have to get the whole lot of kids." James nodded and Ron continued.

"Okay, so that's little Lily, she's too young to go to Hogwarts. And you know James and Harry. So on his right is Bill. Bill did you get a hair cut?" Bill laughed. "Yes, Ron I did. Even my old hair needs a cut sometime." Ron smiled and continued. "Next time him is Fleur."

James noticed Fleur was very beautiful. Almost too beautiful, then he realized that she must be part Veela. He missed Ron tell him about their three children, but he quickly tuned back in. "And next to Fleur is Charlie, he's been married three times." Charlie merely smiled at Ron's information. "And that'll be Percy and his wife Audrey. They've got two kids as well. And last but not least, our successful brother George and Angelina, You know whats funny, at one point for about two months, me, George, Angelina, and Harry were all on the Quidditch team."

George suddenly burst out. "So was Fred!" Everyone's face dropped, James even saw Mrs. Weasley shedding a few tears. George spoke again. "Oh, for god's sake, it's been 19 years. He wouldn't want anyone crying over him, he'd want everyone laughing over him." Everyone went quite. James noticed that Fred must be a dead family member.

At this moment the ring on James's finger seemed to feel more tightly fit. He thought for a second of taking it off. Then he decided otherwise when Mrs. Weasley spoke. "It's very late, shall we go to bed. Tomorrow James said he'll make us a nice breakfast." Ron gave mom a look that said "Shut up!" James laughed and agreed.

Everyone started towards the stairs. So James started towards the door in the kitchen. James was almost there when Harry called out to him. "We can get a room for you James." James shook his head. "I'll make uh, sleeping arrangements outside." Harry looked at James and ran towards him. "Alright, we are going to settle this right now, you are going to tell me and the other three what the hell is going on."

James nodded. Harry ran upstairs to get the other three. James looked around and noticed a clock with many hands. Each hand had a face on it. He noticed Harry, and Ron, and all the others. In another room he saw two couches, and a large fireplace, that James thought would surely be used for the sole purpose of Floo powder.

When Harry came back down he was with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Ginny looked eager to hear what James had to say, means how she was so angry that she was left out of the plan when they were at the table. "Shall we go into the garden?" James asked. They all nodded and headed towards the door. "Should we get Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll explain it all, in due time, but first we must start with when I came to England three years ago." James said. James wasn't going to tell all of it to them, like he did Dumbledore, mostly because he didn't know it all. But partly because, they do not need to know all of it. James knew he wouldn't tell them how he acquired such powerful magical abilities. He did know he would tell them, why they were going to America and his plans once they get there.

Chapter 6- The New Type of Magic

James walked the four of them into the garden next to a fence that overlooked a pumpkin patch. He could see the moon high above the trees, almost full, but not quite. After a good minute of staring at the moon he looked towards the three and began speaking. "I came here a little over three years ago, I had left America for the secrets between Voldemort and Harry."

Hermione reacted the fastest. "Why? Voldemort died 19 years ago! Why does it matter what happened between them?" James smiled. "My dear, it means everything. It means the difference between life and death, it means the difference from freedom and imprisonment." They all looked at him and he continued. "Anyway, I came to England searching. The first place I checked of course was the daily prophet. From around and before that time."

They all looked completely intrigued at the story so he continued. "I got the basic information, but not all of it. So I visited many people for information." Harry broke in. "Who'd you ask?" "I asked many people, professor Longbottom, Aberforth, who is very frail these days, and many others." James looked into Hermione's eyes as she began to talk.

"How come no one told us you were looking for information on Harry?" James held up his wand and said. "There is a spell that can erase one's memory am I correct?" Hermione nodded "Keep going." Ron said. "Alright, so anyways, after about two years of searching for every bit of information, a biography came out about Harry."

James noticed as they all looked at each other and quickly revisited the memories of when the biography came out. "It gave a the information I need." "What information?" Ginny asked. "Information of the deathly hallows. See it said, as you know, that Voldemort had acquired a very powerful wand from Dumbledore, but he was mistaken because Harry was the true master of it."

"See, most wizard's do not know that the wand is only as good as the wizard. Except for the Elder Wand. So I know this must be it." Harry added in "So you are here for the Elder Wand?" James gave an obvious look of annoyance with Harry. "If that were true I would already be gone. I also need the Invisibility Cloak, which you need to get tomorrow Harry."

"So your hear for the Hallows?" Ron asked with his eye brows screwed in a sort of "W" that meant he was thinking hard. "No, I also need the help of all you, and Dumbledore and Voldemort." "What do you mean, they are both gone, James?" said Ginny. "Ah, see I also recovered the Resurrection Stone." Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"You brought them both back, Where are they?" Hermione exclaimed. "They are up on a tower across the road. The two women looked towards the hill and since James just told them the towers were there they could see them. "Why would you bring back Voldemort, he's just going to kill." James looked at Ginny and she looked back. "Ginny, I was very well aware he would want to be back and hurt people. So I gave him a wand that cant hurt anyone seriously, and also he can not stray about a mile of me without dieing."

"And he believes if he helps me with this task his name will be somewhat cleared. At least that's what I told him." "Wait what is this task James." Harry butted back into the conversation after listening intently. "Ah, yes, you see a man has risen as a sort of undercover super power in America. I know he will be a problem, and has already took control of many small ministries around the world."

"Who is he?" asked Harry. "His name is Will, he plans on taking the American Ministry very soon, so we must stop him. Because America is a super power just like England and if he takes control he will look for world domination. So we must go to America and stop him, and we I need as much help as possible, The deathly hallows and you four and the two in the towers may not even be able to stop him."

"But you're the most powerful wizard I've ever seen?" entered Ron. "Ron, what'd you mean the most powerful?" Hermione asked him. "What about Dumbledore?" Ron raised his eyebrows and said. " I don't know Hermione, he's pretty strong. Show her James." James thought for a moment and turned around towards the pumpkin patch.

"_Spatium!" _The pumpkin patch suddenly grew to a large field covered with pumpkin's it now looked as if it added at least a few miles along the horizon instead of the few hundred yards that were previously there. He then said another spell and a thick black smoke emitted from his wand. It covered most of the new large field, blocking the view for a few moments.

When the smoke lifted an exact replica of Hogwarts stood in front of them. Hermione screamed. "Is that real? What kind of spell is that?" " Yes it is real, you could go inside and everything would be exactly the same as it is at Hogwarts at this exact moment, except no people would be inside." James finished speaking and walked towards the replica Hogwarts.

The others followed. On the way he shouted out many spells that hide the building from everyone and anything except the five that were walking towards it. When they reached the front entrance Hermione touched the door and slid her fingers up and down it, as if to inspect if it was real.

They continued inside across the entrance hall into the Great Hall. Once there James made the table inside vanish and conjured a round table in the very middle. He walked towards a chair and sat down. He glanced over at Hermione and saw pure look of amazement on her face. As he looked at all the other's he saw similar expressions.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked as they all sat down. "Structidemis. It constructs an exact replica of a place, so when I said it I said Structidemis Hogwarts, which made a copy of Hogwarts. "I must try that sometime. How come I've never heard of it. In fact I've never heard the first spell before either." James laughed. "I'm afraid you will not be using those spells. As I have created them and even if you tried it would not work."

"Why not?" She asked. "That is not important." James answered. "Alright if your so powerful why do you need our help to stop this Will person." Harry added. "Because Harry, he is even more powerful then me. He could destroy a quarter of London with a single spell. He has learned much more than I have about this new type of magic, and I have not been able to figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I mean, me and him have the same type of magic that is very powerful and not just anyone can acquire. Certain circumstances must apply before getting the magic, and even then you still have to learn to use it, which causes much pain and suffering as well as much logic and skill." "How do you both have it?" James knew he must lie Harry doesn't need to know the truth. "I do not know."

He looked up into the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. He knew he shouldn't lie, but if they knew they may not help. And he can not do this alone. He stood up and unlit all the lights all around the hall. "We should all probably get some sleep." They all nodded and got up.

"I will have breakfast ready in the kitchen of the burrow when you wake up. Goodnight." they all said their goodnights and left. He stood there in the hall looking towards the ceiling when he remember the invisibility cloak. "Harry!" he yelled. They all turned around. "Just Harry please." Harry returned and the rest left for the burrow.

"Yes?" Harry asked. "We still need the Invisibility Cloak." James answered. Harry nodded and he started walking towards the exit of the fake Hogwarts so he could apparate. "Where are you going?" "I'm going outside to apparate." James laughed at Harry's remark. "This isn't the real Hogwarts Harry." Harry nodded in agreement and James grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Where to?" James asked Harry.

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "If you don't know where to go how do you think your going to apparate there?" "Did you forget, I am a exceptional wizard." Harry frowned at this. "Exactly how are you so powerful, James? You've done magic that was thought to be impossible. You've done magic I've never heard of." James looked towards the enchanted ceiling of the great hall.

The Moon was almost out of sight on the horizon, and he could see the smallest amount of dawn protruding from the horizon as well. "Sit down Harry, I will explain my to my best." Harry immediately motioned towards the round table in the middle of the hall.

"Well, you know how you got your protection from Voldemort correct?" Harry nodded and answered. "My mum sacrificed her life for mine." "Yes, well the same sort of situation happened to me. My wife sacrificed her life for mine." Harry still looked very confused to James. "Who tried to you and your wife?" "An Evil human being he was, He does not deserve to walk this earth in my mind."

"Why did he want you two though?" James contemplated for a moment before he replied. "He had his own reason which to this day I do not understand completely myself. I didn't just lose my wife though, I lost my daughter as well." Harry looked shocked. "My son also died that day."

"That's horrible James, but that still doesn't explain how you are so powerful, because I had that same type of magic and I was defiantly not that powerful." "Harry, I am not exactly sure how it all works, but somehow I learned to control this magic. I have created spells with it, that can destroy an entire army of muggles with one flick of my wand."

" So does Will have something to do with this?" James looked out the windows again before answering, the sun was peeking over the horizon. "No, I just thought I'd use these powers to help the world. But enough of this talk, it's nearly dawn. We should get going to the ministry for your cloak." Harry nodded.

"Wait how are you going to apparate there though?" James smiled. "Harry I hope you aren't offended, but I read you mind to find out where the ministry was located. Don't worry though, I didn't see anything else. I wouldn't do that. Just as I expect you wouldn't read my personal memories either." Harry looked into James eyes. James could see his tall body as if Harry's eyes were a mirror. James had short brown hair, He was about 6 feet tall, regular weight wise. James had blue eyes.

Blue eyes and brown hair were rather particular. James also noticed some gray hair. He looked away and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "How old are you anyways?" Harry asked. "About 50, I'm not so sure anymore." Then with those words he turned on the spot.

They arrived right outside Harry's office. James opened the door and stepped inside. It was rather small, only a desk and two chairs and a trunk that sat behind Harry's desk. "Why is your office so small?" "Because I'm rarely in here. Being an auror usually means I'm out on a job." James nodded before asking where the cloak was. "It's in the trunk."

James pointed his wand at the trunk and said "_Accio Cloak!" _The cloak flew right into his hands. "Normal wizards wouldn't of been able to of done that, I have many enchantments on the trunk. James smiled and looked at the pictures on Harry's desk. He saw a miniature picture of Dumbledore as well as pictures of many other wizards and witches.

"Well shall we get going?" James asked. "Wait just a moment, I think I just heard something." James froze on the spot. Not here, not know he thought to himself. Harry opened the door just a little. He then opened it all the way. James saw it too. A man running towards the lifts. "STOP!" Harry and James yelled. James shot a spell at the lifts but miraculously missed. The lift started moving before Harry and James could get there.

Harry started towards the other lift but James took Harry's shoulder and once again turned on the spot. They appeared, in front of the lifts in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. When the man's lift pulled up he shrieked in horror. The man pulled out a vile from his pocket and downed it. He instantly dropped to the floor.

James examined the body. "No ID, or wand, or anything except that vile." James said. "What was in the vile.?" Harry asked. "Some kind of poison. He must have been Imperioused and sent to spy on us." "But who?" Asked Harry. James shot him a worried look. "Oh, this Will guy." "Yes, Harry this is bad. He knows where I am. We must leave soon. We will stay here for two days, then we will leave." Harry nodded.

"We must hide the body." As James said this he pointed his wand at the body and disapparated to a forest far away. "Alright let's return to the Burrow. You get some sleep and I'll start making breakfast. Its almost seven know." Harry agreed and they disapparated back to the Burrow.

Chapter 7- The Straw Hat

When they apparated in the kitchen of the Burrow, sunlight was already streaming through the windows. Harry went upstairs to get a few hours of sleep. James went outside to get some vegetables and some eggs. After he got the supplies he returned inside and lit the stove.

About twenty minutes later he had an elegant feast for twenty. Of course he used magic to make most of it, but it still would be just as delicious if not more delicious. James was in a rather good mood when he rang the breakfast bell. He had all three deathly hallows, and he had Harry Potter. He had completed his mission in England. He knew of course that this was false happiness though, because deep down he knew that the hardest part was still to come.

One by one the Weasleys came downstairs, accompanied by the Potters. "Good morning James." Ron shouted across the room. "How are you this morning Ron?" James asked more politely then ever before. "Well, it's a bit early, but other then that I'm fine. Did you feed our, err, friends?" James smiled. He knew that Ron was talking about Dumbledore and Voldemort. "Yes, of course." With this Ron sat down.

"Wow, I am impressed Mr. Daniel. I would of never expected this much." "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I remember telling you I could cook fairly well." She nodded in remembrance.

"Where's Harry." Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. " He was too tired to get up, I figured we should let him sleep." Mrs. Weasley nodded again. Then she stood up and held her cup full of milk in the air. "Shall we make a toast that James, and the rest of you have a safe trip to America." They all held there cups up high and muttered "Good luck."

Mr. Weasley looked James in the eye. As if saying you better keep them safe. James was ready somewhat for what lay ahead. But he knew all too well, after this next step he will not know what's next. "So how are we getting to America anyways?" Hermione suddenly piped up. "We will be asking the minister of magic for special permission of a international porkey."

Mr. Weasley looked up from his plate and spoke in a harsh and direct tone. "Are you in a hurry to get there?" "Yes actually we are." James answered

After this James noticed an awkward silence and decided to get some fresh air. He walked outside into the garden and noticed a gnome sitting there picking at some radishes. He shot a spell at it that turn it into a pumpkin. He laughed and returned it to normal and decided to throw it out into the field. In the field he saw the fake Hogwarts. He then looked across the road and saw the two towers.

The next two days went by rather quickly. James made every meal and spent the rest of his time up at the fake Hogwarts. On the last day of them being there, he decided to play Quidditch with everyone. The best players were of course boy James and Albus, but Harry was rather good as well. They picked two team captains, Harry and boy James. Harry picked Albus, then small James picked, big James. Harry picked Ron, James picked Ginny. Harry picked Charlie, James picked Bill. They ended up with seven on each team.

They played two games as boy James caught the snitch about two minutes after it was released. The second game was more thrilling. Adult James played a keeper, he was better then he thought. He was used to playing Quodpot, as that was famous in America. An hour later, Harry's team had a hundred and fifty points, and James team had a hundred and twenty points.

James watched little James fly around looking for the snitch. When Harry saw it, James darted after his father. They were neck and neck. Then suddenly the snitch shot directly towards the sun. Harry being older did not turn in time, but small James did. He caught the snitch and won the game for them.

They were ready to leave by eight at night. "Why are we leaving in the night?" Ron asked. "Well, it'll take a few hours to get the porkey and then we have to lose a few hours because of the time change." "So what time will we be there?" continued Ron. "Around three-thirty in the morning." Said Hermione. James smiled at her and said. "Your rather smart. We will need you." She smiled right back at him.

After they all said there good byes, they stepped into the garden. There were five of them. "Alright, you four go get Dumbledore and Voldemort, I will go get rid of the fake Hogwarts." They nodded and together the four of them set of into the distance. James started towards the castle.

When he got there he made it vanish and he looked up at the night sky. Him and his wife used to watch the stars almost every night from there back yard. His son, when he was a bit younger, used to look at them through a telescope. He was rather good at astronomy, well he was rather good at everything. His daughter was about 14 when she died. That was three years ago.

He felt the tears immediately. He knew he had to stop, they were waiting for him across the road. He wasn't sad, he was angry. He wanted revenge and he would get it. No matter what. He then turned around and walked towards the towers. He could of just apparated there, but walking felt good.

When he finally got there, he found the six of them standing there waiting. He flicked his wand at the towers and they vanished as well. Dumbledore looked horrible, his eyes were a mixture of red and black, he looked similar to a raccoon that hadn't slept in days. Voldemort looked rather bored and stood alone a few feet away. Hermione and Ginny kept checking what he was doing every few seconds.

"Shall we get going?" James announced. They all nodded and James held out his arm. They all grabbed part of it and he turned on the spot. He planned on apparating right in front of the minister's office. At the last second he thought that over, and decided it was a bad idea. But it was too late.

They all landed on the floor hard. Tons of heads turned towards them, many got up and pointed there wands at them. When the seven of them got up, at least twenty people had their wands pointed at them. James hated the feeling of something that can kill you being right in your face. He hated it even more because it brought back old memories, memories of the night they died.

He didn't want to remember it, but nothing could stop his mind. He was plunged into a brief memory. "Please! Don't kill anyone! Your being crazy!" a women screamed. "Crazy? You wanna see crazy!" He pointed his wand at a teenage girl next to the women. _"Avada Kadevra!" _The spell hit her in the chest. She toppled over and hit the ground with a loud thump.

Just then James who was coming home from work, opened the door. The killer disarmed him too quickly. "James, just in time. Now your wife can watch as I kill you. As she watched me kill your daughter!" James ran towards him. The killer pointed his wand at James and screamed _"Avada Kadevra!"_ The women jump in the way of the spell. She had given her life to save James.

"No matter, I'll just try to kill you again!" James had dropped to the ground next to his wife. He looked up at the killer. "Why are you doing this!" The killer frowned, and looked towards the fireplace mantle. Many pictures were set on top of it. He looked at one in particular for a few moments. Then he answered. "Because you deserve it."

James grabbed his wand which was on the floor next to the kill. He apparated out of the house into a cave a few miles away. Then James returned to reality. "James! James!" There were no more wands pointed at him but a tall black man, holding his hand out to James. Kingsley Shacklebolt helped him up and directed him into his office. "We have arrested the Voldemort imposter." James was still a bit flustered. "What? Where are the others?" "They are getting checked in." The minister answered. "Wait, we need that um, imposter." Kingsley looked offended. "Why? That man was evil, why would anyone want to dress up like him. Not to mention it is illegal."

"We will pay the charges, give him to us and we can get down to business." He nodded and walked out of the office. When he returned he was accompanied by two aurors and Voldemort. James needed to improvise. "Alright Jack, I'm going to return you to normal." Voldemort understood immediately and nodded.

James pointed his wand at Voldemort and change his appearance to a rather normal looking man. "I can take it from here." Kingsley said to the aurors. "Your charge is 250 galleons. Next time it'll be a thousand." They both nodded. "And why do you have someone dressed up like Dumbledore as well?" Voldemort answered this one. "We were having a play." Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "And was this play approved by the ministry?" Voldemort shook his head.

"Alright let's get down to business, shall we?" Kingsley asked? "What is it you want?" "We need an international porkey to America." Kingsley laughed. "You somehow apparate directly into the ministry of magic, bring a Voldemort impersonator, from an illegal play. And you expect me to allow you an international porkey?" "Yes, actually I do." James answered.

"Well, I am sorry James, but that just can not happen." James nodded and made sure the door was shut. It was. "I am sorry minister." James pointed his wand at Kingsley and said _"Imperio." _His expression immediately became vacant. "Arrange us an international porkey to America please." James told the minister.

James being one of the best wizards, was able to make Kingsley seem perfectly normal and still be able to do his bidding. With a farewell wave at Voldemort and James, Kingsley walked out of the room and head towards the lifts.

He waited a few minutes and then Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked into the room. "Wow, what a hassle." Ginny said as she took a seat. "Where's Dumbledore?" James asked. "I don't know, should we go look for him?" answered Ron. "Let's go find him, before Kingsley gets back." "Wait, is he going to allow the porkey?" asked Hermione. "And who's this?" She continued.

Voldemort smiled as Hermione motioned towards him. "You are quiet dim, for a mud blood." James punched Voldemort. But it wasn't a regular punch it was a punch in the arm, as if they were friends. "That is Voldemort, Hermione." She nodded and turned away.

James just realized that Ron had stood up at Voldemort's remark. "Don't you ever call her a mud blood again! You are evil, you have done horrors! And you say she has bad blood?" Ron had his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart. Voldemort pulled out his wand. "You really think you are gunna win, you don't even have a real wand."

"Actually Ronald." James stepped in between the two. "He does have a real wand, it just has limitations." Ron went back to his seat. Then Dumbledore walked into the office.

"Where have you been?" James asked. "I needed something to drink." He replied. "What's wrong with you, you look like you haven't slept in days." Dumbledore sat down and looked towards his feet. They all stared at him for a moment until the Imperioused Kingsley Shacklebolt walked back into the room.

"Your porkey is set for three minutes from now." Kingsley held up a straw hat and put it on the desk. "Where does it take us?" "A forest near Salem." Kingsley then sat down in his seat and once again had his vacant expression.

They all stood up and walked to the desk. They all touched the straw hat. "Wait, James shouldn't you un-imperious him?" James nodded and did so. Just then the porkey lit up and moments later they arrived in a forest.

They brushed off there clothes and stood up. They were near a river and could hear a waterfall nearby. Just then he heard a twig snap behind them. They all turned around. A twenty foot mountain troll stood there accompanied by two friends. The trolls charged at them. "RUN!" James yelled.

Chapter 8- Returned to The Dead

"Run! Don't stop till you get somewhere safe!" James yelled. "What about you?" Harry asked over the sound of the trolls feet. "I will fight them!" "So will I!" Suddenly yelled Dumbledore.

Dumbledore not being able to run that fast, decided obviously to stay and fight. Then Ron changed his mind too, as well as Hermione and Ginny. James first shot a spell at the middle troll but another troll swung his club in the way of the spell. So it rebounded and nearly hit Dumbledore. "We have to get them away from each other. Dumbledore and Voldemort get that one, I'll get this one, the rest of you get that one!"

They had no time to disagree as the trolls began stomping again. James watched as the other two groups slowly lead their trolls away. After dodging the club for a minute he figured they were far enough. This will be easy now he thought. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The trolls club stopped in mid air. The troll being very stupid stopped to see what happened to his weapon.

James took the chance and shot a well placed spell directly at it's face. He picked a rather gruesome spell. The skin started falling off the giant, blood squirted in all directions. Then the eye balls fell out and rotted yellow teeth as well. Then like a tree, when it is cut down, he slowly fell to the ground in one direction. It was dead.

He looked at the other two groups who were still slowly moving away from each other. It looked as if the Dumbledore and Voldemort group was having more trouble. He ran over there. These two wizards were obviously very bright and knew to take the club away. Which they have done. But this troll in particular was rather large and had thick, tough looking skin. So almost every spell was rebounding off him.

This troll also seemed to be smarter as well, as it dove for its club sitting about twenty feet away. It all happened so fast. He picked up the ten foot long club, swung it in a circle and it hit Dumbledore. The troll noticed it hit one person and started beating on the same victim. Voldemort was in shock, but James knew he had to react. He shot the killing curse directly in between it's eyes and it toppled backwards on some trees.

He ran over to Dumbledore. He wasn't bleeding terribly on the outside. But he was bruised and James could see many bones broken. "Dumbledore are you all right?" James asked. Dumbledore didn't answer but smiled. Just then the others ran over to them.

"We killed ours with about 30 stunning spells to the chest." Ron yelled. "Hermione was brilliant." She smiled and Harry and Ginny laughed until they saw what was going on. All their eyes widened then someone shouted. "James! Fix him, you can do It surely." Hermione began to cry.

James had already been fixing bones and closing cuts, but it seemed he had massive internal bleeding. Even amongst death Dumbledore was still smiling. And the more James thought about it, he realized he hadn't seen Dumbledore smile like this since he had been back alive. Ginny began crying as well, Voldemort was still standing in the same spot shocked.

"I have tried, he has massive internal bleeding." James looked to the ground. This was his fault, he brought him back, and for what? To have him killed again? "What happened?" Harry asked softly. "He was hit by the troll's club once, and then it just beat on him again and again before I could kill it." Answered James.

Even in all their grief Dumbledore began laughing. "Don't worry I was meant for death when it came the first time." Dumbledore said. "No, we need you." Harry yelled at him. They all nodded in agreement and Voldemort walked over. Harry looked up at him. "Why couldn't he die instead, he doesn't even deserve to be living." Harry said this without regret, and James noticed this quickly. "Don't you have some kind of magic where he will die instead of Dumbledore, James?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, death is death, once your going to die, your going to die, there's no stopping death." Voldemort suddenly injected. "Yes, they are right James, I do not deserve to be alive." Ginny interrupted Voldemort in order to complete he conversation. "Wait, what about the Resurrection Stone? That brought him back to life. Let's do it again." James began to speak but Dumbledore's dieing body spoke instead.

"No! I was happy with death, I was miserable with living. It happens to anyone who is brought back to life. Let me die, please." Ginny nodded. Once again the ring on James's finger seemed to put on ten pounds.

With that Dumbledore's eyes closed and with a smile he laid back and just like that he was dead once again. "This is your fault!" Harry yelled at Voldemort. "He would not be dead if you would've been more careful. You probably wanted him dead. Your ruined to many lives before, you shouldn't be alive again. But that's okay, I'll just kill you again!"

Harry flung out his wand and screamed the words of the killing curse at Voldemort. James was much faster then Harry and block it for Voldemort. James kept his wand out because he expected Voldemort to fight back. But he did not. He merely turned on his heels and walked towards the mountains opposite to the city of Salem.

"Wait, don't leave. We still need you." James said to him. Voldemort turned towards James "Do not follow me, please. " James didn't know what to do, so he let him go. Voldemort was still disguised as a regular person, so there would be no panic if he was seen. Except, if he got more then about a mile away he would die. James expected that's what he wanted.

He felt bad that no one said good bye to him, as he was literally walking to his death. But it was too late, Voldemort was out of sight. For a minute he thought about running after him, but decided not to. He walked over the to the other four.

"What do we do with the body?" Ginny asked. She was looking at James for the answer but Hermione answered in between her tears. "His body will disappear because he has already been buried once."

And they waited a few minutes until finally the body just disappeared. James was the first to speak. "We should head into town, hopefully we can find some information about Will's location from there." Then Harry spoke. "How will the townspeople know?" James suddenly felt worried, at the realization of how little they knew. "Well, he is rather popular here, as he is very powerful. I don't know what he is know as. He could be know as an evil wizard, or a hero. But I can assure you he will be know as whatever he wants."

They all looked frightened at this. They all too suddenly realized that they had some way to go before they could actually confront Will himself. And with that they walked towards Salem just on the other side of the forest. They were in America not even an hour and they had already had two people die. James knew this would not be easy.

"Voldemort is going to die isn't he?" Said Harry. James nodded. Harry didn't smile, he didn't frown, he merely did not care. James knew Harry was a forgiving person but what Voldemort had did to him was just too much. James on the other hand was not very forgiving. That is one major difference between him and Harry. James recognized it too.

Chapter 9- The American Fugitive

When the trees finally cleared up the five of them saw the city of Salem. James looked around for a sign to see exactly where they were. They were at a suburb of Salem called Middleton. "Right, were actually almost there." James said. "Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked. "Salem, like I said." "Salem is a muggle town as far as I can see." She answered. "Exactly, just follow me and we will find the entrance."

James lead them through Middleton, until they found a small group of trees. "These trees are oddly placed." Hermione said. "Yes, the muggles tried to remove them many times. But we have made it so they can not be taken out by a muggle." answered James.

He walked through the trees a bit until he got to a rather large tree. He stood in front of it and said. "I am a first time visitor of Salem, Massachusetts. I have four other first time visitors with me."

A face suddenly appeared in the wood. It was obviously an elderly women and she spoke in a soft voice. "State your names please." "James Daniel, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley." A few moments passed and the face appeared again. "One moment please we will scan you for dark magic and then you will be on your way." "Alright."

Suddenly they heard a noise from above and looked up to see one of the tree branches moving down closer towards them. It stopped a few feet above their heads and made a buzzing sound. Then out of no where water dropped on each of them. "Now I'm soaked!" Ron shouted. "We all are, aren't we Ron." James said with a smile.

They waited a few moments for the women to come back but before she did the tree branch started humming again. The water flew off each of them right into the branch. It then started rising to its original spot again. Then the face in the wood appeared again. "Alright, It seems you are not hiding anything of dark magic. Very well come inside please."

The tree glowed bright white for a second. When the light dimmed they could see a wooden door imbedded in the trees trunk. James went first, he grabbed the door handle and turned. When the door opened they were in another room. It was a room made of wood. And looked suspiciously like it was the inside of the tree. On the other side were two glass doors.

Past them James could see many buildings and people. And the dark blue night sky. In the room was also the elderly lady except she was in person. She was accompanied by another witch and wizard. She looked at the five of them and smiled. "Hello, My name is Mary Franklin, mayor of Salem, and directly related to Benjamin Franklin, the great wizard of our country's past."

"Your related to Benjamin Franklin? I didn't know that." said James who was rather surprised. "Yes, I am. And as a required test, we must check if you are on our fugitive list. As requested." James nodded hesitantly. She began flipping through a clip board in which she had. After every page she would look at each of them. "Well, I've nearly looked at all of them except the number one fugitive. And I highly doubt your." She cut off mid sentence. She started mumbling to herself. "It can't be, he wouldn't just walk in her." She looked up at him and said. "It is him! James Daniel! Get him!" She pulled out her wand.

James pulled his out as well, she shot a stunning spell directly at Hermione. It hit her in the chest, she crumpled to the ground. Her body guards shot spells as well. Hitting Ron and nearly hitting James but instead hitting Harry. James shouted. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _He had wanted the spell to split into three and hit each of there opponents. And it did.

The three of them fell over. Harry revived Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, while James walked over to the women. He picked up her clipboard. It had a picture of him and a summary below

James Daniel

Number One wanted Fugitive

A threat to American Society

Charged with murder of his wife and daughter

Very powerful

IF SEEN DO NOT ATTEMPTED TO CONFRONT

FIND AN AMERICAN MINISTRY OFFICIAL

Know as the American Fugitive

"AH! He turned all of America against me and blamed my wife and daughters murders on me!" Harry walked over to him. "What does he know, we know the truth, you are not the killer. The killer is still out there. But whoever killed them is not our problem, obviously this Will fellow is. So let's just get into Salem and find where his headquarters are." James grunted in agreement.

He stood up and looked at them all. "I will erase their memories and we will be on our way." James pushed the three frozen bodies together. He could see their eyes moving, trying to watch his every move. He motioned for the others to wait outside. When he was sure they were gone, he disincarnated his wanted paper and erased their memories.

He walked outside into Salem. The sky was clear, and morning was approaching. He looked down the hill in which they were atop. At the bottom was a street, probably the main street of Salem he thought. Because it stretched for as far as he could see. The town was rather large. He could see Quod Pot and Quidditch fields of in the distance. He could also see a large Wizard University off in the distance too.

"How in the world is this in that little bunch of trees back there?" Ron asked. "Ron, have you ever heard of magic?" Hermione teased with him. "Oh yeah." James saw his face turn a little red. "No, but on a serious note, why did we have to go through that entrance. Couldn't we of just apparated here?" Hermione continued and James answered. "Well we could apparate here now. Let me just give you a brief history on this place."

James cleared his throat before beginning. He also started walking down the steps that lead to the main street. "Well, as you know before the magical world went into hiding Salem was known for Witch burnings. But the muggles were stupid and usually just killed they're own kind. But when we went into hiding, we kicked all the muggles out of Salem and modified their memories. They then began building around our city. At the time this was the largest wizard settlement in the world."

"So I'm guessing there is all kinds of charms around this place so muggles cant find it. Also it seems all I see outside of it is trees and fields. But in reality there must be muggle cities. Correct?" Hermione added. "Yes." James said "You cant just walk into this place, you must apparate or Floo powder, or some kind of magical transportation, other then broomsticks and what not. Well, unless it's your first time here, then you must go through the actual entrance."

"Ok so anyway, Salem is now the second largest all wizarding community in the world. The other being in Wyoming." said James. Ron suddenly yelled. "Where's Wyoming?" James smiled. "You British don't know much geography outside of England do you? It's a state, one of the fifty in America. Anyway continuing on, America, strangely enough to you, has many all wizarding communities around the country. As you guys only have one."

"We also have many more wizards. As for hundreds of years, wizards and witches came to America to snuff out prosecution. The people who came on the Mayflower from England where actually a group of witches and wizards, but muggle textbooks say different. But for sure, Salem is the oldest wizarding community in America and is mostly know for it's superb Quidditch team and Quod Pot team." "Quod Pot?" Harry asked. "It's only popular in America, so I am not surprised you haven't heard of it. It is a sport where you basically throw an exploding ball." James answered. "Sounds stupid." Ron said. Ginny punched Ron in the arm. "Don't call it stupid until you've tried it." She said.

The rest of them laughed. Hermione was still in awestruck at the amount of complexity the wizarding world in America had compared to the simplicity of the British wizarding world. "Wait one last question James." James turned towards Hermione. "You guys have an American Ministry of Magic as well, right?" He nodded. "And where is that?" "In Wyoming, in our capitol and largest city." She nodded still thinking.

"Thinking you might want to move here?" James asked her. "Yes, actually this seems quite fascinating." James laughed at Hermione's remark. "Salem and Williamstown, (the city in Wyoming) are only two cities in America. Neither of them is perfect, nor is America. Wait until you see the corruptness in America. Wait until you see the back alley gangs, the evil organizations, the cults, the dark art groups. Wait until you see what Will has planned for the future of this place."

She suddenly looked worried. At this point all the other were looking at him. It seemed Hermione spoke for all of them when she said. "What does Will have planned, James?" James hesitated for a moment before answering. " I believe he has infiltrated the American Ministry, and it is only a matter of time before he completely takes control."

They had been sitting on a bench on the main street while James talked, and when he finally finished the sun was already almost above the horizon. It was probably about seven o'clock in the morning. "Well, let's head over the local breakfast place and talk to some people." said James. "Where's the local breakfast place?" Ginny asked. "I don't know." James replied. They all laughed once more.

They walked down the main street, which greatly resembled Diagon Alley and Hogsmade combined. Shops of every kind were on both sides. James saw many people, some walking, some flying down the street on brooms, even a few on flying carpets. It was nearly an hour later when they found a place that was full of people to talk to.

The place was called Rebecca's Bread and Butter. They stepped inside and saw many tables filled with all sorts of people. Harry was the first to notice. "Why are so many people staring at you, James." It happened before James could answer. About fifteen people got up out of their chairs and started shooting killing curses at James. Some where also yelling the cruciatus curse at him.

They ducked behind the counter in which they were standing next to. Many parts of the wood exploded. He yelled towards the others. "There's no way we will be able to run, and I need to erase their memories still! So I'm sorry about this!" He pointed his wand in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. _"Omnibusdesino!" _His wand tip light a bright blue color, then it seemed to explode and engulf everyone in the including Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, froze. Except James. He basically just stunned them all.

He immediately revived the four. "Go wait outside, I am going to erase all their memories as well. They nodded and walked out the door. He pointed his wand at the ceiling again and simply said. _"Omnibusoblivate."_ He then walked out of the place and took one look behind him and saw the people inside returning to their lives as if nothing happened. Because in their minds nothing did.

"Okay, so if you say Omnibus, and add a spell to it. It'll do it to everyone in the vicinity?" Hermione asked. James looked at her. "I admire your need for knowledge, but don't try to learn the way my magic works, because it is completely different then yours." said James. Then he continued speaking. "But Hermione you can do something, well you and Ginny actually. I need you to change my appearance. Make it last like a week or so."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Because those people in there were either under James imperious curse, or else worked for the ministry because they knew who I was right away." Hermione looked worried, Harry spoke next. "How can he imperious that many people at one time?" Hermione laughed. "Harry, James said Will was more powerful then him! Obviously Will can do some pretty amazing stuff." James shot Hermione a look of anger, and she said. "Uh, well never mined." James quickly got rid of the little anger inside him and said. "Shall we begin Hermione?"

She nodded and they headed for a bench to sit down and do it. A few minutes later, they finished and he had become a short, blond, wizard. "Well, not my type, but it'll do." He said.

They then returned into Rebecca's Bread and Butter, and waited to be seated. When they past the counter that they had ducked behind just minutes ago it was broken in many pieces. They heard the owner mumbling to herself. "How in the world does this happen in a room full of people?" When James walked past her, he read her name tag. It read, "Rebecca." Well, that was obvious he thought.

Some one came up and gave them a table in the back. When they all sat down and had some food, James spoke. "Alright, we will split into groups. Harry and Ginny, say your curious about Will. Ron and Hermione, say your doing a report about him. And I have my own means of finding out." "What exactly do we ask them?" Ron asked. "Ask them what they know about where he keeps headquarters or something like that."

They got up and all walked to different tables. James heard Ron and Hermione mumbling about something when they walked off to a table of official looking people. James knew none of these people would know exactly where it is. Because Will isn't that stupid to tell everyone where he hides. He also knew he needn't actually talk to anyone.

He walked behind an elderly man reading the American Wizard Post. To James it looked like this man would know a lot. So he casually sat down behind him and pointed his wand over his shoulder and whispered. _"Legilimens." _James's magic worked differently then normal peoples and instead of just seeing random memories he could actually control what he wanted to see in this person's mind.

"_Will's Hideout." _he thought. _"Will, Will's people, Anything about will." _Then suddenly a memory appeared in James's head out of no where, it was not his. He had taken it from this man. It was a newspaper, with an article about a women named Carol Netherbolt. He pulled out of the mans mind and got up.

He walked next to the elderly man and said. "Um, excuse me sir, but could you tell me who Carol Netherbolt is?" He laughed. "You seriously don't know who she is? She's been all over the news for months. She speaks for Will, as he rarely makes appearances himself." "Where is she?" James asked. "Well, she is probably sleeping at this hour. But you can probably find her in the Ministry Outpost or most likely in William's Plaza." "Thank you very much sir." The man nodded and got back to reading his newspaper.

James rounded up the rest of them and took them to their table. "Did you find anything?" Harry asked. "Oh yes, A women named Carol Netherbolt. She is like Will's spokes person or something. She will know where it is." Harry spoke the fastest. "Where is she?" "Here in Salem, At the Ministry Outpost of Salem, or at William's Plaza." "What are those places?" Hermione asked. "Well, The ministry has it's own like smaller versions in each wizarding city. And I do not know what William's Plaza is but it sounds like it's Will's doesn't it?" James answered.

"James, me and Ginny were just talking to some people." Harry was interrupted by Ginny. "This Will guy is a hero, James. He donates, rebuilds, protects, and just generally helps people all over. I think your making this up about him being evil, for your own personal gain!" She had yelled so many people stared at them. "Ginny, and the rest of you, I assure you, he is evil. You must trust me." said James.

Ginny was hesitant but agreed with the rest of them. "So now we must go find this women and make her tell us where his hideout is." said James. "Then we confront Will."

**Chapter 10- Werewolf Guards**

It was about ten o'clock in the morning and the five of them walked down the main street of Salem. They were looking for a city map. They passed a stand that had all assortments of books and parchments. It was called "Willingbee's Books and Stuff." There they bought a map. James opened the entire map looking for William's Plaza. The five of them have decided they would check there first.

When they finally found it, it was actually just up the street and to the right. "It's that big building right there." Said Ron. James smiled at Ron's obvious answer. Then began walking again.

When the group reached the building they noticed huge gates blocking them from entering. The gates stood about ten feet tall and a wall about fifteen feet tall rose around the entire plaza. "How are we supposed to get inside?" Hermione asked. "James couldn't you just blast us through?" Harry asked. "Yes, I could, but that'd make too big of a scene. As would flying over the wall."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked. James could tell she barely trusted him in the first place, and it was taking everything she had to hold back her true cautions towards him. "Well, we wait for someone else to go inside. And then we go in after them I suppose."

So they waited across the street. James looked into the plaza and could see one big white building sitting directly adjacent to the gate entrance. He also saw a huge fountain in between the two. People often walked out of a smaller building and then walked into the bigger building. But they waited for nearly an hour before anyone came.

When they finally saw some one walking towards the entrance they jumped up in excitement. James ran over to the women and said. "Excuse me ma'am, I need to get inside the plaza, but I do not know how. Could you tell me?" She looked James up and down for a minute and then began walking again. James also noticed as she walked away she put her hand in her robe.

"Wait, I just need to get inside. Can we just follow you inside?" James yelled after her. She turned around on the spot, pointing her wand directly In James's face. "What do you want! No one is allowed in unless they have an appointment! You obviously haven't done your homework. Who are you, I bet your working with that criminal James Daniel!"

Her voice was loud and clear, and James just remembered he wasn't himself. Hermione and Ginny had altered his looks. "No, I am not working with James Daniel. Neither are my friends, we just need to get inside and speak to Carol Netherbolt about something." She looked at all five of them before speaking in a softer tone. "I am Carol Netherbolt, what is it you want?"

James looked around to see if there were any people on the street, of course there were. "May, we speak in your office?" She raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't expect me to take you inside the plaza. If you got something to say, Say it now." James looked around and saw a small alley a few yards away. "May we at least speak in the Alley?"

She nodded still pointing her wand at James's head. When James walked inside he noticed it was darker then it looked in there. He was sure nobody could see what was going on from outside on the street. When they got in far enough, James spoke. "Alright, I am going to be blunt. Where is Will's Hideout?" Carol's eyes opened wide and she looked at James and said. "Your him, your James."

She began to speak a spell, but Harry was thinking ahead. He had his wand out and stunned her right on the spot. "Thanks Harry, I don't think I would've been able to block that one." thanked James. Harry nodded and asked. "What do we do about her?" "Well, I'm going to get the location of the hideout from her mind. And then we will be on our way."

James walked over to the stiff body on the ground. Her long brown hair had been thrown in all directions when she got hit by the spell. James thought she was rather young to be working for Will. Especially as the top position. He pointed his wand at her and entered her mind.

He began seeing Carol speaking at meetings, fighting believed to be James Daniel supporters. He saw a lot of things but they all had to do with her job. It was as if, her only mission in life was to do work.

Then something odd happened. He noticed foreign commands, inside her brain. This meant she was under the imperious curse. He pulled out of her mind. "She's under the imperious curse. A rather strong one, I believe it's Will's."

Hermione gasped. "So he doesn't even have real employees, he just imperious everyone and makes them do what he wants!" James shook his head. "No, only some of them. The mayor wasn't Imperioused, and I suspect some of the people in the breakfast place weren't either."

"So why is she Imperioused, and some others are not." James contemplated Ginny's question for a moment then said. "I suspect he Imperiouses, the strong ones, so that no matter what, they will be on his side." Harry spoke next. "Well, how do we get the location now?"

James held up his wand, it is possible to un-imperious someone, but I suspect only I can do it. He pointed his wand at Carol again and said. _"Removeo Imperious." _She didn't move as she was still stunned but James once again entered her mind.

It was normal this time, he kept seeing random memories. He was about to go for the memory of his hideout but a random memory caught his attention. Carol was tiding up papers in an office. When a knock came to the door. "Come in." She said. A man walked in, he stood about five foot eleven. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore robes of complete black. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Will." he spoke. "And what can I do for you Will?"

James could tell she was a little worried. Then Will spoke and James changed his attention towards him. "I have heard you are a very gifted witch?" She didn't smile but instinctively put her hand in her robes, in case she needed her wand. "Yes, I am, I have many awards and I graduated from Specialized training in two different universities."

Will nodded. "Can you fight as well?" She pointed towards a shelf in the corner of the room. There were many trophies with moving statues and cups and medals. Will walked over to them. "You won first place in the Dueling championship of Salem, impressive." he turned around. "And you can do office work and you are very intelligent. Am I correct?" he said. She nodded.

Will laughed. "That is unfortunate for you." He smiled and laughed even louder. _"Imperio!"_ Will screamed. Her eyes became blank and the memory faded. A new memory appeared from when Carol was a child. James then realized that he must find the memory of the location of his hideout. James tried to go to it, but this presented him a problem. The memory was in the very back of her self conscious.

He manually searched memory after memory slowing getting into memories of when she was Imperioused. It seems Will made her attack many people who stood in his way of power. Finally he found the right memory. She was Imperioused and was searching through papers of Will's. She found a map with the location of his hideout.

This was all James needed, and he backed out of her mind. "What were you doing? You were just standing there with your eyes opened for about fifteen minutes." announced Ron. "Well, I had some problems getting to the memory. Because she was Imperioused when she found the location of the hideout. So it was way in the back of her sub conscious.

"Well at least you know where it is now. Where is it?" Harry asked. "Its actually not far from hear, in a muggle state park. I can apparate us there whenever." said James.

They began crowding around James when he suddenly remembered Carol. "Wait, we must revive Carol." He almost revived her when Hermione suddenly yelled "Wait, you can't bring her back yet!" James turned towards her. "Why?" "Because, then Will will know that someone has broken her out of his curse. And the only person who can do that is you."

He suddenly realized what he had almost done. He began thinking of what they should do instead. "James, you must imperious her and tell her to do whatever Will says." Hermione said. "Okay, That might work, but what if he gives her a new order." asked James. Hermione frowned. "I don't know, but this is better then nothing. Don't you all agree?" They all nodded.

James thought it over for a second. "Alright and it shouldn't be long before we confront Will anyways. But I think the first thing we need is sleep, we have been up all night." James had noticed a few of them dozing in and out of sleep earlier. "We will stay at an Inn I saw back there."

So, James Imperioused Carol and sent her on her way. They checked into the local Inn and settled into their three different rooms. As James laid there, fighting sleep, he thought of how evil Will was. How he just laughed at the thought of ruining Carol Netherbolt's life. James was truly afraid of what came next. He wasn't so sure that he could win against Will, even with the deathly hallows. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

When he woke it up, it was early in the next day. Around five o'clock. He went to the other's rooms to wake them up, but they were already awake. "Do you want some breakfast?" Ron asked James. "Yes, please. What'd you make?" Ron laughed. "Me cooking? No the Inn is serving free breakfast in the morning." James laughed as well.

It was as if they weren't off to their own deaths. It was as If they were all old friends on a vacation or something. It was as if nothing was wrong. They walked downstairs into the lobby of the Inn. Nobody else was up, so they were the only ones at breakfast. They ate bacon and biscuits, eggs and toast. They truly had a feast, eating and laughing at jokes.

When they were finished they all returned to their rooms to get their stuff and they met in front of the Inn. "Hermione." James said. "Can you return me to normal now that we are leaving the city?" she nodded and began working on him again. When she was finally finished James said "Shall we get going?" he asked. They all agreed with sighs. Then they all touched his shoulders and he turned on the spot.

When they reappeared, they were in the middle of a forest. They all looked around, but all they could see was trees. "Is this it?" Ginny asked. "No. This is where we will talk." James answered. "Talk about what? We are going to get this Will guy in his hideout." Ron said.

James sighed. "I think you are underestimating our opponent. I am not sure what he will have as protection, but I can assure you that there will be some kind of defense." Harry answered first. "We knew that, and together we will defeat Will." James shook his head. "You do not understand my point." Harry suddenly got very angry and yelled directly into James face. "Tell us then James, tell us why we came all this way just for you! Tell us why we are putting ourselves in danger just for you! When none of this is our problem!"

James got just as much into Harry's face as Harry was in James. "You don't understand that this is pretty much a suicide mission! That chances are, one of us will die!" "Then why should we even help you! Why should we help you kill this man who has nothing even to do with you!" James looked away before speaking. "Because if you don't he will kill millions, muggles and wizards alike. He will control the world, he will make our world evil. It will be so evil there will be no chance of bringing it back."

Harry snorted. "Still, why does that mean you have to stop him. There are plenty of people who can fight him. What is he to you?" James looked towards Harry again. He looked into his green eyes. He looked up at his scar and back into his eyes. "Because, he is my son."

Hermione let out a little scream, and the rest of them gasped. Harry's mouth dropped. "Your kidding right?" Ron said. James shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked. "Because it wouldn't of made a difference, would it? No, it doesn't matter if my son is evil, It doesn't matter at all. In my eyes he is dead. And Will is just an enemy." Hermione stepped in front of James and started to cry "Oh my, I cant even imagine this happening to me. So this must be terribly hard to bear." Hermione said. "Watching your kid become the most evil person ever." James nodded. Harry backed off and touched James shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really had no idea." James straightened up and said. "It Is alright, but let's get going."

Once again they put their hands on his shoulder and he apparated them to the entrance of Will's hideout. Immediately they all whipped out their wands. There was nothing except a solid wood door without a door knob, in between two rocks. James walked over to it. And as he got closer words appeared on the door.

_I will open when the moon is the brightest_

_But beware, because the moon's creatures of once a month_

_Will be standing guard_

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron said. James read it a few times over. "It means that the door will open on a full moon." Hermione gasped. "That's tonight, I read It in a newspaper this morning!" James nodded. "But its not that simple, because I think there will be werewolf's standing guard." Harry suddenly spoke. "I think he's right. Wow, we are in for a treat." James announced.

"We will need help." James said. "To fight the werewolf guards, we will need other werewolves. Do you four know any?" "Lupin and Greyback are the only ones I know." Ron said. "Same here." harry said. "Fabulous, two is all we need. Where are they? In England, I can get an international porkey set up by five o'clock. But anyways, yes, where are they?" he said.

Harry sighed. "They're dead. Both of them died 19 years ago." Harry frowned but Ron smiled. "Harry, James has the Resurrection Stone! So he can bring them back!" James smiled too. "Yes, tonight we bring back them both back to life."

"Great, we have a plan. We will win I know it James." Hermione said. "Don't be so sure." James doubted her. "If he has werewolves guarding the outside of his headquarters, imagine what his has guarding the inside." said James. She suddenly looked fearful. Then Ginny spoke. "What should we do till then?" James thought for a moment, and suddenly Harry spoke. "I think we should practice our spells as we are going into a fight. A little practice can never hurt." he suggested. James smiled and said. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Chapter 11- War at the Full Moon**

They had been practicing spells for hours until finally the realized it was sundown. They had practiced everything from a patronus charm to the cruciatus curse. James noticed they all produced wonderful patronuses, but they were rather novice on their Unforgivable curses. James figured this was because it was illegal and means how they worked with the ministry it would not look good if they used them.

When they had finally finished, and all were breathing hard James said. "Are you ready to bring them back?" Harry spoke on behalf of all the others. "What if Remus isn't happy with being alive again just like Dumbledore?" James had known this was coming. "I'm afraid, he will be rather depressed. But after he helps us subdue the werewolves I will return him to the dead."

Hermione gulped. "You'll kill him?" James nodded and spoke in a rather obvious tone. "But he will accept it just like Dumbledore." Ron suddenly looked up. "Wait, why wasn't Voldemort depressed?" James contemplated this for a second before answering. "Well, I suppose for him death was the worst thing that could happen. So when he was brought back alive, he accepted it gracefully." Harry immediately agreed with him.

"But, I think maybe towards the end he accepted that death was better. Otherwise he would not of just walked off." James said. "So what happened? Did he just died, when he got too far?" Asked Ginny. "Yeah." James said. "Once he got out of the range of the stone, he would of felt very weak and died, just like that."

James could tell none of them felt bad for Voldemort. Somehow he felt bad for him though. But then he remember what all he did and some of that pity went away. "Alright, let's get started."

James pulled the ring off his finger and put it in his palm. "Who will be easiest to explain it to first?" asked James. "Remus" they all said in unison. James nodded and squeezed the ring in his hand.

Slowly in front of him, a figure appeared. In rather shabby clothes and graying hair. When he was fully materialized he screamed. "What is this! Who are you?" Remus looked down at his new body. "I'm alive aren't I?" Harry, who was standing behind Remus, along with the others, suddenly stepped forward. "Remus, it's alright." He took one look at Harry and screamed again and covered his eyes.

James suddenly moved forward. "Look, I have heard about you and you are generally a sensible man, right?" said James. Lupin looked up. "Yes, but what kind of dream is this?" James shook his head. "This isn't a dream, you are alive Remus. I have brought you back with something called the Resurrection Stone." After James finished talking he immediately questioned himself if Remus would know what the stone is.

To James's surprise he nodded. "Why, have you brought me back. You mustn't think that I wanted this?" he said. Harry suddenly intervened. "No, of course not. But we have a dilemma on our hands, and you can help us." Remus looked up again. "I don't know, Why can't you just do it yourself?" Harry looked towards James. "Just because." Harry said. Then Remus looked Harry in the eyes. "Will you let me return to the dead after I help you?" Harry nodded.

Suddenly Remus stood up, he seemed to be in a completely better mood. "Well then, I'll just think of this as a small break. Now what can I do for you?" He looked at Harry. "Well, you see there is this man, Will, who is very evil and on the brink of control. We've made it to his hideout, but it is guarded by werewolves."

Remus laughed. "Harry, did you somehow forget werewolves are only in their wolf form on a full moon?" Harry smiled before answering. "Of course not, after all I learned it from you!" Remus laughed more and so did the others in which Remus just noticed. "Ron! Hermione! Ginny! How are you all!" "I'm fine thanks." said Ron. "I've defiantly been better." said both Hermione and Ginny. He shared a smirk afterwards.

"Let me guess, Harry and Ginny, your married. Ron and Hermione are married as well." questioned Remus. Ron spoke first. "No, none of us are married mate." "Oh, I was so sure you all had your thing going on." They all suddenly broke out laughing, including James. Lupin looked over at him. "And who are you?" James thought he heard a bit of rudeness in his voice. But he tried to cover it up with a smile. "My name is James Daniel."

"Well, nice to meet you James Daniel!" He turned around to the other four and began talking about things such as kids and work and what not. After about twenty minutes James looked at the sun, it was nearly down and they still had to bring back Greyback. "Harry, come here please." yelled James over the others' laughter.

All of them looked at James, Remus gave him a rather rude look and turned back around. Harry walked over towards him. "What?" "Why did he give me that face." James asked. "I suppose he is a little angry that you brought him back from the dead. But he will get over it. It is nice to have him back though. I'm actually very sad that he will have to leave again."

"I'm sorry Harry." he said. Harry nodded. But James was afraid Harry didn't understand. "No, Harry I really am sorry, but there is no other way. He's a werewolf and that's what we need. If I didn't have to bring him back I wouldn't of." Harry nodded again. But when he looked away James was sure he saw a small tear in the corner of his eye.

Harry began walking back towards Lupin, when James forgot the whole reason he called him over. "Wait, Harry, I forgot we need to get moving. The moon will be up soon." Harry's eyes widened. "Yes we better hurry up."

"Lupin, we need to get going, it was nice catching up. But I'm so sad you will have to leave again." Remus smiled. "Harry this isn't good bye." Harry nodded. "So where to James?" Lupin asked. "No where until we bring back Greyback."

Lupin's mouth dropped. "What? Why are you bringing him back?" "Because, we need at least two werewolves. And none of us know any others." James said. "Well, don't trust him. That's all I will say. Now let's get going."

James squeezed the ring in his hand once more. When Greyback reappeared he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You bring me back again. Why is this?" "We need a werewolf, and your one. You will fight other werewolves for us. Agree and I promise I will not bring you back to life again." said James. Greyback bobbed his head a few times. "Sounds fair, I get to kill and not be brought back to life ever again, sounds like a plan. I accept your offer Mr. Daniel. But I have one question."

"Yes?" asked James. "Where is my master?" "He is on another mission for me. He will be back soon." Greyback nodded and they all began walking towards Will's headquarters entrance.

They had been practicing quite far from the headquarters, so they had plenty of time to talk on the way back. "James, I have a question." said Harry. "Ask Away." He said. "I've noticed you haven't used the elder wand since you got it. Why is that?" James looked at Harry as if it was obvious. "I would of thought that was obvious. Quite frankly I'm scared to use it. I am not sure of how it will work combined with my magic."

At this Harry started talking to Hermione about something. It was true, James wasn't sure how the Elder Wand would react to his type of magic. So he was saving it for an emergency. As with the Invisibility Cloak, he was saving it for when it was needed.

Suddenly they realized they were near. James who had just been thinking about the invisibility cloak, had an idea. "I will go ahead under the Invisibility Cloak and see how many are there. Wait right here." They all nodded and James put the cloak on. Then he started off towards the entrance making as little sound as possible.

When the small clearing came in sight he saw three men standing in front of the door. Of course they were all big men. James thought to himself. "Any minute now and the moon will come out." With that he started walking back. He was walking for only a few moments when he heard a twig snap somewhere to the right of him.

He didn't want to say anything in case it was something dangerous. He waited a moment and began walking again. Only a few moments later and he heard it again. This time he turned around wand at the ready and whispered. _"Homenum revelio!" _James waited, but nothing happened. There were no humans around. With that he began walking again.

Five minutes later he finally reached his friends. "There are three of them. But we better hurry, the moon will be up in any minute." They all nodded and hurried off towards the werewolves. On the way James had to tell them one thing. "You four." pointing towards Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "are going to have to use killing curses. You have no choice, just stunning them will not be very effective." James noticed Hermione gulp.

Finally they reached the clearing and James could see moonlight coming up the small mountain they were on. They made their move. "Remus take the one on the right. Fenrir that the one on the left. The rest of us take the one in the middle." They nodded and James yelled. "For Wizards and Witches alike!"

The six of them ran out of the woods. Just then the moonlight crept over the tops of the trees into the clearing. James watched as the five different men turned into werewolves. Immediately they attacked the one nearest. The middle on in particular went after Ginny. James stood in its way shooting a killing curse at. It hit it in the arm, but it did not kill it.

The beast ravaged after James, meanwhile James shot spell after spell at him. The other suddenly joined in as well. Over the roars of the wolves he could hear. _"Stupefy!" "Petrificus Totalus!" _James had told them to use the killing curse. But he didn't have time to get angry. The wolf kept attacking.

Every once and awhile he would glance over at the other werewolves fighting each other. He couldn't tell the difference between Remus and his opponent, but they were fighting fiercely. Biting and scratching all the same. But just then the werewolf they were fighting decided to veer off towards Greyback. "No!" James yelled. Then he turned towards the others. "Use the killing curse!"

All at once the five of them yelled. "_Avada Kadevra!" _Four out of five of the spells hit the werewolf. James watched as he staggered there for a second, before turning towards them again. It ran towards them directly at Harry. Ron tried to shoot a killing curse at it, but he missed. Hermione screamed, but Ginny jumped in front of the beast.

James eyes widened as the beast scratched her face and arms up. Then it pounced on her and pushed her to the ground. Standing over her, it pulled it's head back, waiting for the right chance to bite her neck. Just then she turned her head in the wrong direction and the wolf went for the bite.

James being very quick with a wand screamed louder then ever. _"Congelo Cordis!" _The beast stopped in mid-attack. He fell over to the side of her with a sickening crunch because James had just literally frozen its blood. "Ginny!" Harry screamed as he ran over to her. "She's bleeding so badly! She's going to die! Do something James, please." Indeed she was bleeding horribly all over her face and shoulders. She was virtually covered in blood.

James nodded and walked over to her. _"Expleocuror." _Suddenly fresh blood began to ooze out of her wounds. "What are you doing?" Screamed Harry at James. "Your making her bleed more!" James shook his head but kept looking at Ginny. He was healing her cuts. "Harry, I think he just put more blood in her, because look he's healing the cuts. Is that right James?" asked Hermione. James nodded but did not speak because he was concentrating.

Ron who was in utter shock finally spoke. "Now she's gunna be like Bill, huh?" James looked up because he had finished and gave a confused look at Ron. "Bill?" he said. "Yeah, my brother was scratched by a werewolf, but wasn't bitten." James thought for a moment and looked at Harry. "No, she shouldn't have any problems. I fixed the wounds rather fast."

Just then Ginny opened her eyes. Harry hugged her and Hermione began crying happy tears. "Ginny." Harry said. "That was too close, don't ever do that to me again! Your so stupid, so stupid!" He was crying uncontrollable tears. Ginny looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't off seen this happen to you so I had to get in the way." She began crying as well. "I love you Ginny. I love you so much." said Harry through his tears.

James was almost teary eyed as well. But instead of crying he was brought back into his own memory with Jolene.

_They had been dating for a few years. And for their anniversary they decided to take a broomstick tour around the country. One night they were flying high above the Great Plains of America and a storm rolled in. The wind picked up. He urged Jolene they should land, this could be dangerous. But she was having fun. A few minutes passed and a gust of wind came out of no where. Just like in slow motion she lost her grip and slipped back off the broom._

_She fell, James zoomed after her but the wind was holding him back. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a split second. She was crying, and so was he. He screamed. "No! Jolene!" He pulled out his wand to help, but he was so disoriented that he let that loose as well. It dropped just like she was. _

_Then another gust of wind rolled in from the storm. This one brought rain, but it also blew Jolene over far enough that she fell into a rather bushy tree. She grabbed a branch, and stopped a lot of her motion but then began to fall again. She hit the ground with a loud thump._

_When James landed next to her he was soaked between rain and tears. "Jolene, no, please." She lay there with her eyes closed. He put his hand around her wrist, shaking her again and again. Just when he thought it was useless he felt something in his hand. A pulse, Jolene's pulse. That sparked more enthusiasm in him and he shook her more. _

_Finally she opened her eyes and said. "I'm alive, James. James I'm alive!" She tried to sit up but fell back down in pain. "I know honey, I know. Your hurt all over. But your alive. You should of just landed when I said so. You scared the hell out of me." He started crying even more. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry James. I love you." He hugged her and kissed her. The rain still pouring on the two of them. _

"_Jolene I believe maybe this is a blessing, what are the odds of you landing in one of the few trees out here?" She smiled. "It is a miracle James." He smiled back at her. "I know, that's why I'm going to ask you here. I was going to wait until we finished the tour, but now is better then ever. And the sooner I have you the better. Your all I want Jolene."_

"_James are you saying what I think you are?" He nodded in tears. "Yes, Jolene, Will you marry me?" She burst out in happy tears. "Yes! Yes James, I don't ever want to be away from you again! We will be together forever, never separated." "I know, I was thinking the same thing." he said. _

He was pulled out of the dream from screams. "James, he's coming straight for us!" He turned around and saw the last alive werewolf running straight for them. He looked around at the other dead bodies. When a werewolf dies it turns back into it's human form. The only person missing was Lupin, therefore James knew this werewolf was Lupin.

He looked at it's big shiny black eyes. They seemed to wet with tears. He could tell in it's eyes he wanted to be dead, but could not control himself. James shot a killing curse at Remus's heart. The already injured werewolf stopped and slowly fell over. It remained still for a second then it transformed back into Lupin.

They all waited a few moments until his body disappeared like Dumbledore's. When it was finally gone he turned towards the others. "Ginny, are you alright?" She nodded. James noticed a gloomy look on Harry's face. "Harry, he wanted to die. He was happy dead." James said. "I know, it's just hard seeing him dead again." he said. James suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh, I know what that's like all too well Harry."

Harry looked James in the eye. James could see Harry was sad, he looked at all the others. They were all sad, their faces soaked with tears. "After seeing Ginny almost die, I've made a decision." James announced. "What kind of decision?" asked Hermione. "I've decided you all should return to England, if any one of you died. I couldn't live with myself."

"No!" Ginny said. "We are not going back. Anyone who is using those beasts to hide himself is obviously evil. He knows they will kill, he wants them to kill. I don't care if he has nothing to do with us at this point! I don't want him alive at all." The others agreed. "Yeah, we all fight together until the end!" added Ron.

"Your right, I can't stop him by myself anyways. Without you guys we wouldn't of been able to weaken the werewolves. Without you guys, I wouldn't of been able to find Will's hideout, without you guys, I wouldn't be anywhere near stopping Will. Thank you." James said. They all welcomed him.

"Now, shall we get Will and end this once and for all?" asked James. Then Ginny yelled. "Let's get him!" With that they all walked towards the door.

The words on the door were gone and a door knob was now there. James reached for the door knob and flung the door open. It was completely dark. They tried to light their wands, but some magic wouldn't let them light. They all took a step forward; wands in front of them. Then another step, and another. Nothing happened until they all got out of the door way.

Immediately when they were out of the doorway the door slammed shut behind them. For a moment they were all in the complete darkness. Then torches lit themselves on the wall. It revealed a big empty room made of stone with torches on the walls beside them and at the very end of the room, a statue of a dragon's head. It roared and its eyes lit red for second.

Then it returned to normal. "So this is it?" Ron said. "Not exactly real fancy huh?" finished Ron. "Dammit!" James screamed. "This must not be the real one! Its only a decoy or something." he said. "Don't worry James, we won't stop until we find him." Harry said. James nodded because he was too angry to speak. He was so close to finding him, and Will deceived him again. Will was truly a mastermind.

**Chapter 12- Will**

The man sat on a throne-like chair, waiting for the answer to the warning sound that had just went off. He stared at a statue of a dragons head with two glowing red eyes. When twenty minutes passed the dragon seemed to come alive. It's mouth opened and spit out a lit fire smoldering the rug that was underneath it. Then it began to speak.

"Sir, someone has entered you decoy hideout." said the dragon made of stone. Will stood up before speaking. "I already knew that! Bring me information of who it is! Is it him?" Will yelled.

The dragon didn't flinch since it was made of stone. "Yes, It is James, but he Is not alone." "Who is he with then?" Will asked. "I do not know their names, but I can give you a description if you like." Will nodded. But he grew impatience to the dragon's slow tone of voice.

"Two of them had red hair, as fiery as a dragon's breath. One was a man, the other a women." Will looked confused. "I do not who these people are, continue." "One was a bushy haired women." Will thought for a second then shook his head. "Is that it?"

"No, master, there was one more." Will sat back down, puzzled at why his father had these people with him. "He had black hair, that was rather shabby. He had green eyes, and most peculiarly he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

Will's eyes widened, then he smiled. "So he has recruited Harry Potter and some of his friends." he paused to laugh. "I will just kill them too." The dragon didn't laugh, as it had no emotions.

"Is there anything else?" Will asked the dragon. "Yes." Will rolled his eyes. "Well, what?" "James was very angry, and they plan to find you at all costs." Will laughed again. "Find me? They really think they can win? I have power behind me that the world has never seen. I have more power then Merlin himself."

"Yes sir, you do." the statue spoke. With this Will waved the dragon away. The mouth of it closed and the eyes stopped glowing. Will stood up again and started walking to a doorway behind the chair. When he walked through the door he looked up.

There hundreds of feet above him was the night sky. He was in a huge underground tower like thing. With the top opened to the night sky. There were hundreds of doors and stairs around this center like room. It was completely circular, and at the base was a huge fountain.

There were people of all kinds running around doing their given orders. Will walked straight across the circular room, to a door nearly thirty feet tall. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door. The door opened and a short man was standing there waiting for Will's next order.

"What can I do for you master?" the short man asked. "Will looked past him into the huge hallway. It was lined with cages, cages built for beast fifty foot in length. Every once and awhile fire would spew out of the iron bars of the cages. "Prepare the dragons." "How many sir?" Will smiled. "All of them."

The short man nodded and ran off into the great hallway of cages. Will turned around and left the dragon hallway and walked up some stairs directly to his right. He walked for nearly five flights until he reached a door that had a banner that said. "Salem Guard."

He pushed the door open. There was no one there. "Wake up! You have a mission my friends!" Within a minute thirty fully dressed witches and wizards stood before him.

"I hope you all are ready, because I give you a task tonight." One of the wizards in robes of gold stepped forward. "What can we do for you master?" Will looked Washington up and down. "You are the leader of my Salem Guard, Washington, and you are doing a fine job."

Washington thanked him. "Yes, well, leadership runs in my blood! I am directly related to the great George Washington, the man who helped create this great nation In which we live." Will suddenly pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Washington. A look of horror crossed his face.

Will flicked his wand but instead of hurting Washington, he made glasses of wine appear in every members hands. "Let us drink for America, and your safe being tonight!" They all clanged their glasses with others.

When they were finished drinking Will spoke. "Now, let's get down to business." Washington answered first. "Yes, what is our job?" "I want you all to confront James." They gasped. "Is he here in America again?" A women next to Washington asked. Will nodded.

"He is with four others, one of those being Harry Potter." They gasped again. "You fight to kill tonight, I don't want any of them living after this! I want them all dead before the seven o'clock Quodpot finals tomorrow!" They all yelled in agreement.

"Now go to my false headquarters, that is where they are." They all yelled for Will and turned on the spot and with many cracks like a gunshot, they disappeared. Will turned around again and walked back down the stairs to his room with the throne-like chair. When he got there and sat down he called for the dragon.

"Yes, how may I help you my great one." said the dragon. "Are they still in the decoy headquarters?" "Yes, they are trying to figure out where your headquarters might be." Will laughed. "What have they guessed so far?"

"They have guessed in Texas, because that is where you are from. They have guessed Wyoming, in the city of Williamstown. They have guessed in Canada, in the frozen parts of the country. They have guessed many things without real evidence." Will laughed even louder. "Have they guessed it correctly yet?"

"No, no sir, nowhere near." "They wouldn't even think I would be under the city of Salem would they. This great underground tower resides directly under the great city of Salem." "Sir." the dragon asked. "How is it, I hear, that you can see the sky from down here. But you say we are completely underground?"

"If only you had a mind of your own. You see there is an enchantment on the ceiling of this place to allow me to see the sky. Very much like the Great Hall, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Ah, I see sir." said the dragon.

"Your magic is great sir." the dragon said. "Yes, yes I know." Will answered and waved the dragon away.

How did his father make it this far, he must be stronger then he thought. If he was able to get past the werewolves. "Wait." he thought to himself. "How did he even know where my decoy hideout was?" He suddenly realized and stood up. "Carol Netherbolt."

He apparated straight to her bedroom in her house, in Salem. "Carol Netherbolt, get up!" She did what she was told. He pointed his wand at her head and entered her mind. Far in the back of it was James. He had entered her mind, and un-Imperioused her. She was under James's curse, and was told to do what whatever Will said.

When he exited her mind he looked at her. He returned her to the normal Carol Netherbolt that she was before she had even met Will. She was confused for a second before saying. "Where am I?" She looked around until finally looking at Will and reached for her wand.

"You Imperioused me! And so did someone else! Who are you?" Will laughed. "I am Will, I will be the person to kill you." She screamed and shot a spell at him. He deflected it, and she shot another. He defected them all. "You can not win." She just screamed killing curses at him. He continued to deflect each one.

She became tired, too tired to fire anymore spells at him. She dropped to the floor. "What do you want with me?" She asked. "Oh, I've gotten what I want from you. I've used you to bring America to love me! I will control this land and eventually the world. But I have no use for you anymore. Goodbye."

She screamed and Will yelled. _"Avada Kadevra!"_ She flew backwards at the wall, breaking through it like it was paper. She flew out of her house to the sidewalk below. Will apparated back to his headquarters.

When he walked back out into the courtyard, the small man who takes care of the dragons approached him. "Sir, the dragons are ready." Will nodded. "I will call for you when I want them released." The man nodded and ran off into another direction.

He looked up at the dieing night sky above and thought to himself. "If he wants to fight me, let him die."

**Chapter 13- The Salem Guard**

James and the other sat in Will's fake headquarters for nearly three hours thinking of place he could be. They came up with a settlement in northern Texas, because that's where James's family used to live. They thought maybe he was hiding near the greatest wizarding city in the world, Williamstown, Wyoming. They came up with many ideas, but really had no clue.

They were discussing that maybe he left the country, when they all heard many small pops. Like many people had apparated outside the door. James stood up and pulled his wand out. The others did too. "What do you suppose it is?" Ron asked. "Be quiet." James said.

"Put out the lights and stand out of sight of the door." ordered James. They all listened to him and the room returned to darkness. James walked towards the door and pushed it open. Immediately he heard many _"Avada Kadevras!" _He jumped out of the way but a few of the spells flew inside the room. One flew a few inches of Harry's ear. It flew passed and hit the stone dragon's head and it explode into thousands of pieces.

"We must leave!" James yelled. They all ran to him and touched his arms. He turned on the spot to apparate, but nothing happened. "Let's go!" Hermione yelled. "I can't! It's not working, Will must have some type of magic that doesn't let us apparate out of here. Not even me." he said.

"So what do we do? There must be at least twenty of them out there!" inquired Ginny. "Hold on. I have an idea." He closed his eyes and made five brooms appear. "There's no way we will get passed them even on brooms." Harry added. "If I disorientate them first, we will." said James.

"And then what? Apparate in mid-air?" Ron said. "There's no way we will be able to do that. And I don't know where will we go anyways?" said James. "We can apparate in Salem and go from there. So we will have to fly for awhile and then land somewhere and go to Salem."

They all nodded and gulped. Then James spoke. "Harry do you remember the first time we saw each other and the spell I used?" James could tell Harry was thinking hard to remember, even though it was less then a week ago. "Umm, yes, I don't remember what you said. But it made like a small earthquake and it knocked over most people."

"Yes, that's what I'm going to use on them out there." Harry nodded and agreed that's a good idea. James walked over the door, and pushed it open one more time and screamed out it. _"Terraquasso!" _The ground began shaking horribly and James yelled at the others. "Get on your broom let's go!"

They got on their brooms and zoomed out the door into the night sky. They didn't even look back. Then they flew for about five minutes before speaking. "Should we stop?" Harry yelled. James nodded. They began to descent. But just then a spell flew passed them, accompanied by many others.

James looked behind him, it seems the people had all gotten on brooms. He tried to count them and got to about twenty-five before he had to look ahead. He looked off into the distance. It was nearly morning and he could see the sun starting to peak over the horizon. He searched the ground for a place to land and loose their followers.

He saw it just after they flew over a large hill. A stadium lit with tons of light and what looked to be thousands of people far off in the distance. He pointed it out to the others and they all head straight for it. They were still under a constant barrage of spells.

James had a plan and suddenly flew directly vertical and flew back behind their followers. As he descended back behind them he could see a name on their robes. The back of each person said. "The Salem Guard"

When he finally got behind them he began screaming spells at them. He got nearly ten of them off their brooms before the leader noticed. He was in golden robes and he looked back and then did the same flip thing that James had done. When he got behind James he shot a spell at James.

Whatever spell he had shot at him did something odd. It hadn't hurt him but it pulled his bag away from him. "No!" he screamed. Inside the bag was the cloak and the elder wand. Along with letters he had written to Will. Pictures, money, everything except his own wand and the Resurrection Stone.

James shot a spell behind him at the man, but it missed as he dodged it. Then man smiled and started dumping things out of the bag. Pictures and letters fell hundreds of feet below them. James yelled. _"Accio Bag!" _And the bag flew back to James. He had lost everything except the cloak and wand. It seems the man had missed them.

James kept shooting spells at him but he kept dodging them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had managed to knock about five of them off their brooms. And as they got closer and closer to the stadium James grew worried. He kept shooting spells in front and behind him and dodging them himself as well. As three other Salem Guard members had joined the man in golden robes in attacking James.

James started to descent towards the stadium, but just then he noticed something to his right, a black smoke like figure had began attacking people on the brooms. The smoke figure had got four of them before finally getting hit with someone's spell and flew off into the trees below them.

Then James heard one of the people behind him yell at the man in gold. "Washington! They are heading for the Quodpot Stadium. Should we follow?" she asked. "Of course, we should follow! Will said stop at nothing!" Washington yelled.

James decided he couldn't stay back here any longer, he had to be with the others so they could stay together. He flew up and sped up towards them. When Washington noticed what he was doing he shot some kind of fiery spell at James. It hit the end of his broom and it started smoking.

When James caught up to the others, he broom started losing power as the tail of it kept burning. Harry looked over at James's broom. "Put it out!" he yelled. "I tried it must be some water- resistant type of fire!" James yelled back.

"Where should we land?" Hermione yelled over the rush of the wind. "I think in the stands somewhere. Then we need to leave the stadium and apparate to Salem!" She nodded. James checked if the others knew the plan. When they all knew it they dove into a vertical dive into the stands of the stadium.

Many people pointed at them as the flew straight for one of the many sections of viewers. James noticed this was a Quodpot game. And they flew right into the stands past people and stopped. They were behind the crowd and they jumped off their brooms.

"Who were those people?" asked Ron. As they began going down many stairs. "They call themselves the Salem guard, Will sent them." answered James. "Why aren't they following us here?" Ginny asked. "They said they were going to. I heard them, but I guess they changed their minds." said James.

"Wait why don't we just apparate out of the stadium instead of going down all these stairs?" Harry inquired. "Because if you could apparate in and out of the stadium, people would get into the games for free." "Oh, makes sense." Harry said.

When they finally reached the bottom, security was looking for them. One man in particular, saw them and started sending stunning spells at them. James waved his wand in his direction and the man flew backwards into a crowd of people. When they finally found the exit, it was filled with stadium security.

"You broke the law, flying in here like that!" a man yelled. "Oh shut up!" Hermione yelled at him and stunned him. There were too many, the exit was filled with them. Spells were being sent in their direction every second. "Please forgive me." said James to no one in particular.

Suddenly James stood up and pointed his wand at the exit archway in which the security was mostly under. He sent a spell at the archway and it fell on top of the many people. This left a place for them to climb over to the outside. They ran towards the gap in the rubble, stunning a few security on the way.

It was morning now, the sun was shining over the hills a bit. They ran a few hundred yards away from the stadium and they started to form a circle around James to apparate. Just then, James saw green light speeding towards Hermione's back. He pushed her out of the way and blocked the killing curse.

The remaining Salem Guard were running towards them. Washington was in the front. James put a protective shield around them, but the guard broke it. James killed a few of them, and the others stunned a few and killed one. There were five left, one for each of them.

James immediately moved towards Washington, the others each engaged a guard member. James and Washington began moving in a circle. Then he said. "James, you cannot win. Will, is much too powerful. Even if you kill us all, he will kill you!" James looked Washington in the eye. "You are his puppet! Don't you know! He doesn't care if you die, he only cares for himself!"

Washington laughed. "I do not care, the world will be better once he controls it. Once the world is wiped of the likes of you!" Washington shot a spell at James, he deflected it. _"Petra Casses!" _yelled James at Washington.

Suddenly the ground shook around Washington, then rock burst out of the ground and encased Washington in a bubble made of stone. James turned towards the others. Hermione and Harry had killed their opponents, and had moved on to help Ron and Ginny. James ran over to them and helped them finish off the Salem Guard.

When the last one was dead Ron said. "Finally, wait what is that?" he pointed at the huge rock that now stood in the middle of the grass field they were in. James smiled. "That, my friend, Is the Salem Guards' leader." Ron laughed. "Nice one mate."

They all started to huddle around James again, so they could apparate to Salem. When they heard an explosion behind them. The rock in which Washington was encased had exploded. Washington stepped out wand pointing at them. "I wouldn't be that easy to kill!" Then he turned around and ran towards a forest behind him.

They ran after him, shooting spell after spell. But they kept hitting trees. They followed him for nearly ten minutes. Until they lost him, they kept walking till they got to the other side of the forest. They had reach the top of a cliff. One side trees, the other was endless ocean. At the bottom of the cliff was sharp and jagged rocks.

They saw Washington standing on the edge of the cliff talking to himself. When they got close enough to hear what he was saying they gasped. He said. "Master, he has killed the entire guard. Please help, they will kill me." Then Washington noticed they were there. He laughed. "Now you will die! He is coming." He kept laughing and James pointed his wand at Washington's heart. _"Avada….Kadevra." _

Washington dropped to his knees and then toppled over onto his side. All with a smile on his face. "We must leave, now!" James said. "Why? We can fight him now!" Harry said. "We can kill him now, I know we can."

"No, he is too strong. We cannot do this by ourselves. We are going to need England's help with this. We must return there as soon as possible." announced James as he looked over the ocean. "How though, we need a porkey." Hermione added. "I think it's time we use the elder wand." James said.

James began fumbling through his bag, when they heard a small pop near the forest. They all turned around to see Will standing there in robes of black silk. He smiled and said. "Hello father."

**Chapter 14- Family Reunion**

"Hello Will." said James in an angry voice. "I see you've brought some others along with you, do they know that they are going to die?" Will asked. "No, because they aren't going to die! You are!" James yelled. James shot a curse at Will. Will deflected it easily. "Is that all you got?" Will said calmly.

James shot another curse directly at Will. He blocked each one with ease. "You will not win father, my powers are too great for you." James had dropped to the ground in defeat. "You give up so easily, that sounds about right. You gave me up as a son rather quickly as well." James looked up. "You are evil, you are no son of mine! You are a monster."

Will laughed. "Yes, but in the end, who will be victorious? Who will rule the world? Who will be alive?" asked Will. James began holding his fingers behind him. Five, four, the others caught sight of what he was doing. "James Daniel, the worst father in the world!" Will yelled. Three, two, "The world is better off without you. That's why I will kill you!" he continued yelling. One, all five of them leap up and screamed _"Avada Kadevra!" _

For a second James saw pure horror on Will's face, then he seemed to come to his senses and created a barrier around him. The spells rebounded in every which direction. Two of the rebounded spells headed straight for them. "Duck!" James screamed. The spells flew past them into the endless ocean sky. Will began laughing. "You see, you cannot win! I am the greatest wizard of all time, nothing can stop me!"

James had been watching it for a few seconds now. The black smoke that James had seen while they were riding the brooms was slowly creeping up upon Will. Will pointed his wand at the five of them. "Any last words?" he asked. The smoke suddenly started forming into a person. "No?" Will asked. "Then so be it!" The smoke materialized into Voldemort. He pushed Will to the ground.

"James, undo the restriction on his wand!" Hermione suddenly yelled. James did as told and pointed his wand towards Voldemort. He un-restricted his wand so now he could use any magic. Voldemort began sending every spell he could think of towards Will. He did this so fast, Will had no time to send anything back towards Voldemort and only could block the spells.

James motioned the others to shoot spells at him as well. They had the upper hand. Finally after minutes of endless spell casting Will turned and ran into the forest. "Come back you coward!" Voldemort yelled. They all took off after him, Voldemort in the lead. They lost Voldemort almost immediately. "Voldemort! Where are you?" James yelled.

Suddenly Voldemort appeared in front of them. But he withering in pain. James saw that he was bound by ropes of fire. They heard the laugh all around them. "You see, I always win." Suddenly witches and wizards of all sorts appeared out of the trees. They grabbed them and took their wands. Then Will stepped forward and ordered his people. "Take them back to the cliff!"

They all walked back to the cliff, surrounded by Will's followers. There were hundreds of them, and James and the others were wand less. James scooted closer to Voldemort. "I thought you were dead." he whispered. "That was my intention at first, but I changed my mind. Instead I followed you all around." James suddenly came to an understanding.

"That explains what I heard in the woods yesterday, and you were the black smoke last night." Voldemort nodded. Someone behind them had heard them talking and slapped them on the back of the head. "No talking." he grumbled.

When they reached the cliff again the sun was bright and shining over the ocean. "Isn't this just great!" said Will. "You will all die on a beautiful sunset." James shot him a look of pure hate. Will smiled, "Like I said, I always win." James suddenly got a rush of anger inside of him.

"Why are you doing this!" Will suddenly lost his smile. "Perhaps this will remind you father." Will ordered his henchmen to bring Voldemort over to him. "You are lord Voldemort, are you not?" Will asked him. Voldemort looked into Will's face and spit at him. Will wiped the spit away. "How dare you!"

"_Crucio!" _he yelled. Voldemort writhed in pain, Will continued. This went on for nearly five minutes. Then Will said. "That isn't even real pain you coward. I will show you real pain!" _"Cutisignis!" _he screamed again. Voldemort screamed his lungs out, he began crying uncontrollably. He scratched his own skin until It bled. James couldn't watch and he turned away.

He knew the spell, all to familiarly. It made the insides of people literally burn. Right now, Voldemort's organs where withering away. His blood vaporizing under the heat. Voldemort was dieing, much too slowly. He kept screaming, his red, snakelike eyes clenched in pain.

Finally Will stopped, but James knew the damage had been done. Voldemort lay there on the ground silent, but still breathing barely. "You monster!" James yelled. "You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you." James yelled. "I think you know." James looked up at him. "Shut Up!" Will laughed. "No longer, father, can I be punished for what I do to someone. Now I can punish them, and I don't like what you just said."

"So here's you punishment." Will said softly. He floated Voldemort to the edge of the cliff and ordered him to stand up. Voldemort didn't move. "I said stand up!" Will shouted. Again Voldemort didn't move. "Stand up or I'll do that again!" At this Voldemort seemed to get some strength. He stood up very slowly and looked at James with his red eyes.

"_Avada Kadevra!" _Will screamed at Voldemort. The spell hit him and like slow motion he flew backwards about twenty feet off the cliff before falling towards the water. James punched and kicked until he was free and ran to the cliff edge. He looked down and saw Voldemort falling. But he looked more closely at his face and noticed something odd.

The red eyes James had just saw, had disappeared. In stead were the dark eyes, that Tom Riddle had, not Voldemort's red eyes. James smiled and shed one, just one, tear. James turned towards Will. Slowly and secretly he reached for the Elder Wand. Will laughed. "You see father, It's over now."

James smiled as he pulled out the Elder Wand. "Not yet." he said. He pointed the wand at the crowd of people and said some mumbled words. He flicked the wand and people flew off the cliff. He flicked it in the other direction and more people flew off the cliff. He had created a clear path to Will.

He then pointed it at the people holding Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron and the people holding them suddenly screamed as their clothes were set on fire and they ran into the forest. Some of Will's henchmen fought and James made them flew off the cliff. James yelled _"Accio Wands!" _The others wands flew into his hands and he threw them to their owners.

Will was in udder shock. But he came to his senses when James lit the trees behind him on fire. "It's not over, father, I can still beat you." Will said. James smiled. "Then prove it." he paused. "Son."

Pure hatred was arising inside James. He could feel it, he could taste it. Nothing was going to get in his way of killing this man, his son. He raised his wand and pointed it at Will. Will did the same, and then James started something strange happening. Mist was building up behind both of them, blocking the view from all around. Then they began rising into the air.

They rose hundreds of feet before neither could hear anything except themselves. They stared at each other for many minutes in the complete silence. Will broke the silence and shot golden flames at James. The flames started wrapping around James. He blasted them off with a flick of his wand. He felt his face redden in anger. He looked at his feet floating in mid- air for a minute.

He screamed incantations of all sorts at Will, for many minutes they fought. Neither of them were taking the lead. The hatred inside him grew, it grew to an unimaginable point. A point when it affected his magic. He began changing into a fiery dragon, made of complete fire. His limbs replaced by fire, his hair singing away from the pure heat.

James looked up at Will, Will was changing as well into a dragon of fire but much larger. They both stood transfixed at the magic that had arisen inside them. They flew towards each other, tumbling out of the mist towards the ground. Clawing each other with pure fire. People from below looked up in awe. They were streaming straight for the ground.

They both hit the edge of the cliff and began falling towards the water. They kept punching and clawing, but nothing could stop the two. James pushed the fire dragon version of Will off him and he didn't look back down but darted up towards the sky. He flew over the top of the cliff and hit the ground. Massive burn marks had been left from where he skidded across the ground. He had returned to normal James.

He began to smile in victory when suddenly he heard laughter from behind. Slowly floating back over the cliff was Will. "I will not die that easily father." James began giving him a constant barrage of curses, hexes, and jinxes. Will smiled as the battle continued.

They shot spell after spell at each other. Each spell that missed blew a chuck of earth into the ocean. James had just sent a particularly dark spell towards Will, when Will suddenly created a wall of earth in front of him. James heard Will say. _"Sonorus." _and then he spoke. "Send the beasts!" His voice boomed across the lands.

James heard them before he saw them. Their roars crossing for miles and miles. Horror crossed the others faces. James wanted to stay and fight, but he knew he couldn't. He made five brooms appear again and gave one to each of them. He then encased Will in rock just like what he did to Washington, so that he could hold him back for a few seconds. They all jumped on their brooms and sped off into the sky.

James looked behind him, he counted sixteen dragons. All different colors, and sizes. They breathed different color fires as well. "We need to get to England. But first we must get rid of these dragons!" James yelled to the others. The rest of them nodded. With the help of the Elder Wand James thought he could do it. At least that's what he hoped.

**Chapter 15- Fight or Die Trying**

James tried to study the closing in dragons. Some of them he knew, some he did not. One in particular stuck out it was flying in front of all the other dragons. It was huge, metallic grey, and had long what looked to be four foot long talons. The thing its self was at least sixty-five feet long. It blew out bright blue flames. It blew them far too. They were hundreds of feet behind them but the flame nearly caught up to their brooms.

"What do we do?" Hermione yelled over the roars of the dragons. "Do we really have a choice? We fight or die trying!" Harry yelled. Together the five of them yelled war cries and turned their brooms towards the dragons. They shot spell after spell at them. James knew a few tricks against the dragons. They had managed to take down four of them before they were just too close.

They all dove downwards and came up behind the dragons. It seemed the metallic dragon was smart and he turned around towards them, the other dragons did the same. The leader dragon roared and the other ones began circling them. They had no where to go. Every direction dragons were there. They had no time to talk and charged a weak looking dragon.

Four killing curses to the face and a heart freezing spell from James to the heart, brought him down. They zoomed off, but they couldn't get away fast enough. They went back for more fighting but Ron had just noticed his broom was on fire from a dragon's flame. He was concentrated on putting it out. Three dragons swooped down on them from above. One slashed Hermione's arm, one missed Ginny and the other completely head butted Ron.

James watched in horror as Ron hung on to the horns of the dragon's head. They were all that was in-between him and death. The dragon opened his mouth to spew flames at Ron, as he was in front of the dragons mouth. Ron was too quick, and James figured Ron thought falling would be a better death then burning. Ron pulled out his wand and shot a killing curse directly into its open mouth.

The dragon stopped and together they fell. "No!" Hermione screamed. She flew after Ron, but out of no where the metallic dragon blocked her way. "Move!" She screamed. It roared in her face. She shot spell after spell, but they bounced off its hard scales. Every time she tried to fly around it, it would block her way.

James had to do something, he couldn't just let Ron die. It was one thing with Dumbledore and Voldemort dieing, but Ron hadn't ever been dead. James tried flying towards Ron, but the other dragons began charging at him. He fought the pair that had apprehended him. He had managed to stun them both and he streaked past Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the leader dragon.

He went in a vertical dive. Ron and the dead dragon were about to hit the ground. Then James blinked and heard a huge crash. They had hit the ground and no call came from Ron. James heard the others crying from hundreds of feet above, as they struggled to fight the metallic dragon. Meanwhile all the remaining dragons seemed to begin charging towards James.

He landed next to Ron and the dead dragon. He had seconds before he would be burned alive by the oncoming dragons. He pushed the dead one out of the way and kneeled next to Ron. "Don't be dead." He whispered as he felt for a pulse. He waited, perhaps too long, there was no pulse. His eyes were closed, he was dead.

James began crying. "No, I will not let this happen." He thought to himself over and over. He thought through what he could do. He couldn't use the Resurrection stone as his death was too soon. And Ron wouldn't want to be brought back alive. Only one thing came to his mind, The Elder wand.

Thinking ahead he grabbed one of Ron's shoes and said "I really hope this works. _Portus._" The shoe glowed for a second. Before returning to normal. He smiled and thought to himself. "How come I didn't think of this before, the Elder Wand will let me create an international porkey myself." He then pointed it at Ron.

He didn't know what he was doing, he just told the wand to bring him back. Then suddenly everything stopped, he was in complete darkness. A voice in his head said to him. "I will bring him back, but you will lose me." "Whatever it takes." James said back to it.

He returned to reality, the dragons were closing in quickly. At least eight of them shooting streams of fire as they went. The wand pointed itself at Ron, it vibrated horribly. A light of pure whiteness shot out of the end at Ron's heart. Color started replacing Ron's pale face. James could tell he was coming back alive. Then the wand flew out of James's hand straight up. It exploded above them. James covered himself and Ron.

The explosion gave them a few more seconds as the dragons were distracted. James didn't know where his broom was, but he made him and Ron fly using magic. They floated straight up towards the others who were struggling against the leader dragon. They had burns of all sorts on them. Harry had a particularly large on across his thigh.

"Take Ron, and get out of here. Take this." James handed them the porkey. "Its set to go off in ten minutes. It'll take you to Hogwarts, that's the only place I could think of" Harry looked at James. "What about you?" he asked. "I'll stay and keep the dragons away from you, it's the only way." Harry nodded. Hermione was kissing Ron's weak, but alive, body.

Harry grabbed James's arm. "Good luck." James nodded. The others flew away, and there James was, alone, against nine or so dragons. "Come and get me!" he screamed.

All the dragons charged at him, the leader in the front. He shot spell after spell with his wand. A few dragons fell, then he saw the metallic dragon open its mouth to burn James. He pointed his wand at the distant ocean. He heard a crash of water, so did the dragons and they looked over. When the huge dragon began to breathe fire again it was too late.

A huge ball of water came smashing into it's side. It roared in anger, and flew straight at James. James flew above it and jumped on its back. "Now what?" he yelled at it. It began thrashing in every direction, he struggled to hold on. But he did with all his might. The other dragons followed in pursuit as the leader dragon steadily rose higher into the atmosphere.

James knew he had little time before he would be jerked off the dragon's back. He conjured a sword in his hand and climb up to its head. He thrust the sword through one of its eyes and then through the other. Blood gushed out of its wounds, but It wasn't dead. Suddenly it turned and James flew forward, at the last second he stabbed the sword into the area between its eyes.

It died instantly, but he still held on for dear life. He grabbed his wand and jumped away from the dragon. He free fell for a few seconds and then made himself float. The last of the dragons raged after him. He continued fighting them off. He endured burns and scratches of all kinds but he kept fighting until the last dragon had fallen.

It was only minutes later when he had killed them all. He looked down at the land below him, he could see the shapes of sixteen dragons lying across the field that was underneath him. He looked over at the rising sun, it was brilliantly bright now. He guessed it must be 10:30 in the morning or something. He started towards the ocean for a few seconds before noticing a black dot appearing on the horizon.

Will was flying at him at an unimaginable speed. James could hear him screaming. "It's time to die father."

James turned in the other direction and flew in the direction the others had flown. He flew as fast as his magic would take him. Finally at last he saw the four of them on top a hill surrounding a shoe. He dashed down towards them. When he landed they looked up and gasped.

"Your alive!" Harry screamed. "Not for long, look!" James pointed towards the black dot that was Will, speeding towards them. "How long has it been?" James asked the four of them. They all shrugged. "Damn It, we were so close to getting away!" He began cursing at Will from afar. He grew steadily closer and closer until Ron croaked through his weakness. "James, look."

He turned around the porkey was glowing. He put his hand on it, they began spinning around and around. James just wanted calmness, as they had been in constant chaos for hours. He thought to himself. "If I keep thinking everything is bad, we will never win. I must stay positive, soon we will have all of Britain on our side to help stop him." He stopped thinking and looked at the others faces. He smiled at their clenched eyes and slowly greening face from spinning.

Soon, they landed next to the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Hermione began to cried as she spoke. "Finally, were home. It's over." James didn't smile. But frowned when he said. "It's not over by far, it's only just began Hermione. We will all be hunted by him now."

They all sat by the lake for hours staring into nothingness. Until finally Ron said. "Should we go back to the Burrow?" James nodded. "A day of peace will do us good. Then we must alert the ministry." The others agreed. It was not long ago that all of them had met and became great friends. It was not long ago, that James had to take control of Hogwarts. James thought to himself. "Look how far I've came, there's no turning back now."

He smiled and Harry gave him a funny look. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. James answered with "I don't know." James knew he should be sad, but somehow he had a new found optimism. "Let's go and have a big dinner and a good sleep." said James. They all huddled around James once more and touched his shoulder. He turned on the spot thinking of nothing but the Burrow and its welcoming feeling.

**Chapter 16- Will Takes Control**

They apparated in the garden of the burrow. James hadn't noticed how beautiful this place really was the last time he was here. Now that he looked around he was amazed by the brightness of the flowers and the harmlessness of the butterflies flying around. As they walked towards the house, he saw a gnome eating an apple. It hid in fear of the humans.

James walked over to it, he picked up the apple that it had dropped when it ran away. He held it out in his hand. It stared at him with big blue eyes for a second. Then it took the apple and James smiled. He patted its head and joined the others who were smiling at him.

They walked to the door, just as they were about to open the door they heard someone crying inside. Ron peaked through a window a few feet away. "Its mum." he said. "She's talking to dad. Well, talking and crying." They all put their ears at the door.

"Arthur, I can't stand this anymore, we haven't heard from them for days." she said. "Dear, we didn't hear from them for weeks sometimes when they went to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley Said. She sobbed more. "This isn't the same, they are in America. Off with some man, I have never heard of. They could be dead for all we know."

"I can't take this anymore!" Ginny muttered and grabbed for the door and flung it open. "Mom, we're alright!" Ginny started crying. Mrs. Weasley screamed in happiness. She hugged Ginny, very tight. She moved over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. She then proceeded to hugging Harry and Hermione as well. Then she pointed her finger at the four of them and shouted. "Don't you ever do that again!"

The four of them smiled. Mrs. Weasley smiled too, then she hugged Mr. Weasley. James had been standing there rather awkwardly. Finally Mrs. Weasley seemed to have noticed James. "Does this mean you are done with whatever you were up to?" she asked. "I'm afraid not, but don't worry they won't be helping me anymore." James noted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought we all agreed we are with you until the end." James nodded and softly said. "Thank you." Mrs. Weasley being her, had to know everything that was going on and of course asked. "What exactly were you doing in America?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked towards James.

"I think its all right if she knows now. She will know soon anyways. But let us tell her tomorrow morning after a nice dinner and a good night's sleep." James said. Mrs. Weasley pushed on the subject until she seemed to have realized that they were all very tired looking. "Well, I'll go make something and then you can all sleep." Mrs. Weasley announced as she trotted of towards the kitchen.

They had a big dinner and then they all went off to bed. James had a room on the second floor. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. They had fought werewolves, countless numbers of wizards and witches, dragons, and of course the most powerful wizard himself. "What's next?" he thought.

He had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." he croaked. Harry walked in and sat in a chair across from James's bed. "Couldn't sleep either?" James asked him. He shook his head. "James?" "Yes?" he answered. "What do we do next?" James hesitated for a second. "Well, as you know, we still have to kill Will. And he must be very close to taking control of the American Ministry. I wouldn't be surprised if that took place in a few days."

"And then what?" asked Harry. "Well, I suppose there will be a major war." "That's what I feared." Harry answered. Harry said goodnight and left the room.

The next thing James knew was someone banging on his door. "James, James, wake up, its happened." "What?" he moaned. "Get up and come downstairs hurry!" Harry yelled.

Five minutes later James rushed downstairs. "What's happened?" Ron threw a copy of the Daily Prophet at him. It read.

**Will Daniel Takes Control of America**

_**This morning it is confirmed, Will Daniel, a man who has had much influence on wizarding America for sometime now has taken control of America entirely. He marched into the headquarters of the ministry last night and demanded they gave him power or else he would kill them all. Twelve hours later, he had complete control of Wizarding America. We aren't exactly sure of the details yet, but we can expect trouble.**_

_**All Will said to the public was "Things in America will stay generally the same. I mean no harm to the **__**American **__**people." Could this mean he will mean harm to people in other parts of the world? Could this mean he plans to do harm to Britain? Only time will tell, but for now we are sure that the minister is unhappy by the pure dictatorship that has been born in America overnight.**_

**Will Daniel: A Man of Power**

_**Will Daniel first proved he wanted power about three years ago. He built a highly successful business district called William's Plaza. For nearly a year after this nothing was heard from him. Then one day he made a public appearing (one of his few) He said. "I plan for greatness, I am greatness, those who follow me will be granted greatness. Those who do not, will be forever failures." **_

_**This was when he got his first wave of followers. He created a police like group called, The Salem Guard, which was located, obviously, in Salem, along with William's Plaza. For another year he built his influence in Salem and eventually the entire East Coast of Wizarding America. This past year, he has built many William's Plazas all over the country and has gotten involved in politics. **_

_**Eight months ago he was elected Head of Security in six different wizarding communities. The American Ministry of Magic, gave him a position of power as well. Head of the International Magicians Society. He was given an Order of Merlin first class for his rise to a superpower. **_

_**More recently he made a most wanted list for his six cities in which he secured. A man named James Daniel at the top. Although it sounds as if they may be related we are not sure, because he has made no statement on this. As if just last night, surprisingly to the people of Britain, Harry Potter was added to the list as number two. Followed by Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Potter. **_

**How Do We React?**

**Well, of course we are shocked. The minister of magic himself says he's met James Daniel and wouldn't give any further information. The minister also commented on Will Daniel. "This man has sneaked his way through America's heart. He is no friend of Wizarding Britain I can assure you that. Especially because he has placed a price on Harry Potter's head." One of the first things reporters asked him were questions comparing Will Daniel to Voldemort. When we asked him If Will was more or less then a threat than Voldemort he said. "Obviously, at least in Britain's eyes, he is less of a threat. Voldemort was in our opinion the worst thing the world has ever seen.**

**We continued questioning him and we asked him if this man could be connected to Voldemort in someway. Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "No, I am pretty sure he is not connected to him at all. Voldemort died almost twenty years ago, Will would have been six or seven years old." We then asked, could he be part of some occult. "I think he is doing this because he has a thirst for power." **

"Wow." James said. **"**It was this man Will Daniel you were trying to stop wasn't it?" Mrs. Weasley added in. They all nodded. "Now your all on the top of his most wanted list. Oh my, you must of broke many laws, what did you do?" Ginny shook her head.

"No mom, he is evil. He uses werewolves to guard himself. He sent that entire Salem Guard after us. The bastard sent dragons after us, sixteen of them. This was all after he killed and tortured Voldemort." answered Ginny. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. As did Mr. Weasley's. "Can you say that again dear, I thought I heard you say Voldemort." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I did say Voldemort, we brought him and Dumbledore back to life. Well, they did anyway." she said pointing at James and Harry. "Why would you bring him back? I am so confused." Mr. Weasley said rubbing his forehead. James stepped forward. " I think it is time we explain everything to them. They at least deserve that."

So for nearly two hours, James, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley everything they knew. Even that Will was indeed, James's son. "This will be war won't it?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked into James's eyes. James nodded. "I'm afraid this will be worst then last time Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Will is far stronger then Voldemort ever was."

Mrs. Weasley looked horror stricken. When she spoke she continued to stare at her empty glass in front of her. "But, we just got over not being able to say Voldemort's name. Now we have someone worse? Our entire lives, we lived in fear of a man that could kill any one person at any time. Now your telling us that there's a man who could kill as many people as he wanted at anytime." James nodded.

"That is why we are going to talk with the minister about it tomorrow." James said. Just then they all were startled by a small pop. Ron ran over to the window. "Its Kingsley!"

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley ran over to answer it. "Come in, come in Kingsley. How are you?" she greeted him. "Oh, not good at all Mrs. Weasley, not good at all. I'm sure you heard." Kingsley said in a deep voice. She nodded.

He hung his light jacket up and turned to look at the five of them. He stopped at James and spoke. "Nice to see you again Mr. Daniel." James stood up and reached out his hand. "Likewise." Kingsley smiled. "The last time we met, you put me under the Imperious curse." said Kingsley. James began to speak but the minister interrupted him. "It is alright, I understand."

"I bring you this news first." Kingsley announced. "What news?" James asked. "Will has now taken control of muggle America as well." James gasped. "Oh no. This means." Hermione was cut off. "That we will have the first muggle/wizarding war in history." James said. They all shared looks of pure fear with each other.

"But that is not all." continued Kingsley. "Your fear has already been confirmed. As if about an hour ago, Wizarding Britain is at war with wizarding America, and muggle America is at war with muggle Britain." Ginny dropped her glass on the floor.

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush, so I must be leaving now." They all waved goodbye with out a word. James watched as he walked out into the garden and disapparated. He turned towards the others. "I guess that saves a trip to the Ministry."

Just then they heard another pop. James turned back towards the garden. Kingsley reentered the house. "By the way, I would like you five to come to a meeting at the Ministry tomorrow. Just come to my office around ten." He then ran back out and disapparated once again. "Never mind then." James said.

"Well, guys, enjoy this day. As It may very well be the last day of peace we have in a long time. We have grueling tasks ahead of us. Who knows what else Will has up his sleeve. Not to mention we still have to stop him. But now I mean this more then ever, the number of deaths will defiantly climb as we get closer and closer to the first battle. I can tell you though, this war will change the world. I wouldn't be afraid to say Will may well just end up being the worst man in history." James said to them all.

"We will be here until the end, my friend." Harry responded. "Yeah mate, no regrets, this is truly a battle for Wizarding kind. If we lose this, the world as we know it will be over." stated Ron. Hermione hugged him. "Well stated." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her parents and spoke. "At least, we know we are all in this together." They all agreed and with that said and done, James announced he wanted to take a walk alone.

He walked out of the house and began walking around the garden to the pumpkin patch. There he erected the house he was living in for three years as he searched for clues about the Deathly Hallows. He walked inside and sat down at the desk and began writing.

_Dear Will,_

_I wish I could find forgiveness in my heart, but I cannot. I wish I could find regret in my heart, but I cannot. I wish everything would go back to the way it was when your mother was alive and your sister, but It cannot. I am still your father. Am I proud? No, of course not, but I can say at one point you were a wonderful person. Darkness has filled your heart, and I am proud to say it hasn't filled mine. No matter what I have done in the past. _

_Your Father_

_James Daniel_

He folded the letter and stuck it in the place were at one time he had many other letters. He walked to a window and looked out upon the pumpkin field. His mission was not yet complete, and he had vowed he would kill Will, son or not, for what he did. He didn't want to forgive, all he wanted was revenge.

**The Making Of Harry Potter and the American Wizard**

Well, I suppose it would make sense to start with the beginning. Well, I found the Harry Potter Fan Fiction website just hours before I wrote the first chapter. I was amazed that this many people read and wrote these stories. That inspired me to write my own.

I contemplated for awhile what I would make the story about and I ended up wanting an American wizard that came to England to team up with Harry Potter. That was the basis of the story, and of course it evolved in so many ways. So I wrote the first chapter which is rather short if you haven't noticed. It truly was my first piece of writing so it isn't all that great.

I will go over how I made the chapters and any changes I made in the chapters.

CHAPTER 1-Dumbledore's Portrait - Well, I didn't necessarily have the entire story picture in my mind yet when I wrote this. All I knew was I wanted the reader's to question James's allegiance. Was he good or bad. I also wanted the reader's to know that James was a very powerful wizard. I debated whether I should have a prologue or not, but I decided against it because after all the real Harry Potter's do not.

CHAPTER 2-The Resurrection Stone - This chapter really got me excited about this writing this story. And after I was done typing it I mapped out everything that happened in the first book. But also when I was writing this, I still didn't have a title for the story. I tried a few things, I defiantly wanted the "Harry Potter and….." because that was how all the other books were. But I tried Harry Potter and the American Enemy, but I didn't want people to think that was referring to James. Because after all as far as you know he is the enemy. I tried a few other things before eventually deciding on Harry Potter and the American Wizard. Anyway, back to chapter two. At first I hadn't intended at all to bring the centaurs into the story, but they will make an appearance later on in the trilogy. Also, I had at first wanted the scene when James got the stone to be much longer and more descriptive. But I decided against it, because I wanted a scene when James accidentally brought alive Voldemort and Dumbledore. And I didn't want too much to happen in this one chapter.

CHAPTER 3- Hogwarts Infiltrated - At first I wanted this to be a very long chapter and have this combined with chapter 4. But instead I decided to split them up as I wanted all the chapters too be around 2000 words. I now have given up on that. But chapter 3 and 4 I wrote consecutively together.

CHAPTER 4- Albus and James - At first I had no idea I was going to bring death eaters back. But I thought that'd be interesting. I only had one problem with this chapter, I never really did explain the people's reaction to seeing Voldemort again. And also at one point James asks for Dumbledore to meet him in the Quidditch pitch. Which I never explain people's reaction to that either. And it was very dramatic when James killed Harry. And It "Took a lot of guts" as quoted in one of my reviews.

CHAPTER 5- The Burrow - So far this was my least favorite chapter to write and it took me about a good three weeks to finish this short chapter. I thought it was boring quite frankly. But one thing you didn't know is that at first, I was going to have the Weasley and Potter families actually meet Dumbledore and Voldemort again. As in chapter four, Ron says "I wonder how mum's gunna take to having old Voldy in her house." (IT was something like that) Because at first I was going to have them all meet. But I decided most people wouldn't understand. So I made them stay out in the two towers James made for them. And if your like me, you also like Lord of the Rings, so I made a small reference with the two towers.

CHAPTER 6- The New Type of Magic - This chapter was rather informative I thought. But when I first thought of this storyline, long ago. I had a similar story in my mind. Except it was just in my mind. Anyway, in this story the guy, James, would show he's magical superiority by making an exact replica of Hogwarts, which happens in this chapter. I also try to put a little action into each chapter. Except a few chapters didn't have any. But this one had virtually none, until I added in Will's spy who poisoned himself.

CHAPTER 7- The Straw Hat- This chapter was rather difficult and I think I may have gotten some information wrong on the international porkey. But it doesn't matter, it all still worked out pretty well. I had no idea about the whole, James imperiouses Kingsley Shacklebolt thing. But it worked out as well. In my mind, this chapter was a bit cheesy. But it does not matter

CHAPTER 8- Returned to the Dead- I tried to make it as dramatic as possible. But truthfully its not that easy when the person dieing wants to die. This chapter was pure action and rather short.

CHAPTER 9- The American Fugitive - I had fun with this chapter, but not nearly enough. I wanted to show more of the city. But I just couldn't see how I could fit that into the chapter. But either way I improvised a little bit on the American wizarding world. Because J. K. Rowling tells us virtually nothing on North America. So my imagination came into effect. At first I had the characters meet the Salem Guard in this chapter, but I later took that out.

CHAPTER 10- Werewolf Guards - This was the first chapter where you learn something about the connection between James and Will. You learn he's his son. Originally I had you finding this out later in the story. But I decided when Harry and James were fighting was a perfect time to put it in.

CHAPTER 11- War at the Full Moon - I had some trouble with this chapter title. At one point I was set on War of the Moon. But I didn't like that, so I changed it to Battle under the Moon. But eventually I just stuck with War at the Full Moon. Also I had no intentions of flash backs at all in this book. But I've learn they can actually be quite helpful to the reader. So I put one in here. And it's when James proposes to Jolene. And for any Titanic fans, I made a small reference to Titanic. When Harry says "Your so stupid, so stupid!" There's a scene when Rose comes back on the sinking Titanic for Jack(Her lover) and Jack says. "Your so stupid Rose, So stupid." Now of course he doesn't mean it, just like Harry didn't.

CHAPTER 12- Will - This entire chapter wasn't intended to be made. Originally I had this being part of chapter 11, but I made that chapter longer then I thought. So I just made it, its own short chapter. At first there was no Washington character. But I decided to put him anyways. I think he turned out pretty good, but of course he met an early demise.

CHAPTER 13- The Salem Guard - I really didn't like writing this chapter, I am not sure why. I think it was because I was so eager to write the following chapters. At first I only had seven people in the Salem Guard, but I decided to make it thirty to make it more exciting.

CHAPTER 14- Family Reunion - The third to last chapter, Not much changed in this chapter. Yes it is a rather emotional chapter, as the two meet once again. And they fight. James uses the Elder Wand of course to get them out of the situation.

CHAPTER 15- Fight or Die Trying- This chapter was at one point, part of the last chapter. But I split them up. Good decision or not? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. But if I wrote and listened to some epic music from lord of the rings, It made it sound way better. Try it. Epic music + reading this chapter = way better experience.

CHAPTER 16- Will takes control- See at first I was tempted to combine this with chapter 15, simply because I think its boring. But we just came from three or four chapters of constant fighting. So some piece will be good I thought. But don't worry, the ending of the trilogy will 100 times better!

Now I've told you about the chapters. I'll tell you some stuff that is going to happen in the trilogy, just a general idea. Like a teaser, because I wont be putting out the next story until I get at least three chapters wrote. Well, the next book will be called Harry Potter and the Great War. There will be 15 chapters. And I can tell you, in the second part, the group will be all over the world! Africa, England, Scotland, and some small islands north of the U.K. Also you will learn a lot about Will. And just like Book 1 in the trilogy, there will be action all the time. Except the first four chapters will be rather mellow, as they are preparing for the war. And no matter how much I want to give away information about the third part, I can't. I will make another one of these for the second book. And then I will reveal some things about the final part!

One last bit of information. I will be writing a short story of the events that take place when James's family died. That will be out whenever I get about halfway through the third part. I might write a prequel. That's still a bit iffy for me. I might just create a whole new story. Originally I had a book four planned out. But that's completely cut out. So I can tell you a little about that. It was a quest Harry was going to do himself. It had to do with Merlin and something that is in the third part. But I have dropped that idea. As I think the trilogy will be fine the way it is.

Thank you for reading the first book! Also, if you commented I especially thank you because, I learn from what you guys say. So the more you comment the better the book gets! I wouldn't mind if you made a review for each chapter. I would answer them all! I hope you had fun reading it, and also make sure to read book two, Harry Potter and the Great War!

**Meet the Author**

**Billy Salisbury, was born in Kenosha Wisconsin in 1996. He was raised for most of his life in Lincoln Nebraska. Recently and for most of the writing of this book he has lived in Warminster Pennsylvania. He has two dogs in which he loves very much, back in Nebraska. He has two siblings both younger and amazingly he is only fourteen years old himself and he wrote this all by himself. And even more recently moved back to his home state, Nebraska.**


End file.
